El Ultimo Heredero
by yusha
Summary: Todos los clanes buscan preservarse a través de un heredero. Shikamaru regresa de una misión en donde puso su vida en peligro, y con Temari en la aldea, parece ser el momento preciso para sentar cabeza. Reto # 18 de los 100 Shikatemas!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer:** _Ninguno de los personajes usados para este fict me pertenecen, todos son de Masashi Kishimoto, y yo no tengo regalías por mis geniales historias (tengo ego, no me culpen xD)._

**Reto # 18 de los 100 ShikaTemas**

* * *

**El Último Heredero**

* * *

_**Capítulo 1.**_

Shikamaru estaba terriblemente cansado y sumamente adolorido.

Acababa de terminar una difícil misión de rango A y finalmente regresaba a casa con sus compañeros de equipo que habían sido los menos afectados. Prácticamente ellos lo estaban ayudando a llegar, sabía perfectamente que al menos tenía un par de costillas rotas…

-Shikamaru sempai mire, son las puertas de Konoha – dijo uno de los jounnin que lo acompañaba para animarlo a soportar un poco más, y Shikamaru al verse ya en casa, se sonrió y suspiró.

-Han hecho un gran trabajo, Shiro, Sota… arigatou – les agradeció de todo corazón, sabiendo de antemano que de no haber sido por ellos, probablemente no habría salido vivo de aquella misión…

Levantando entonces la vista al cielo, Shikamaru admiró las blancas nubes que en ese momento se elevaban sobre la aldea… si tenía suerte, quizás Tsunade sama le permitiría descansar por al menos dos semanas mientras se recuperaba de sus heridas…

- - - - - - -

-¡Tsunade sama el equipo de Shikamaru por fin ha regresado!- informó a voz de grito Shizune, irrumpiendo abruptamente en la oficina de la Quinta Hokage, que apartando la vista de informe en que trabajaba, se levantó.

-¿Cuál es su estado?- quiso saber de inmediato, avanzando directo a la puerta en donde su alumna y asistente permanecía.

-Están heridos, pero por fortuna no es nada de gravedad, Shikamaru tiene algunos huesos rotos y algunos desgarres musculares, pero el análisis de Ino es favorable a pesar de eso – explicó tratando de no entrar mucho en detalle, mientras ambas mujeres salían de la oficina rumbo al hospital.

-¿Hubo refuerzos de Suna?- preguntó la rubia tras unos minutos de silencio de su asistente, que se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior.

-No hay rastro alguno de ellos… sólo se sabe que todos los habitantes murieron antes…

Al instante, la Hokage se detuvo abruptamente. Shizune que dio un paso más que ella, se detuvo y giró a verla con pena. Dando un hondo suspiro, Tsunade asintió con pesar.

-Entiendo… envía a alguien a buscar los cuerpos, que busquen en un radio de un kilometro a la redonda y prepara el informe al Kazekage en base a esa información- ordenó la mujer retomando de nueva cuenta su camino, la pelinegra asintió y de inmediato se dispuso a acatar las nuevas órdenes.

Avanzando en solitario, la Gondaime se permitió mostrarse preocupada. Aquella hbaía sido una misión en conjunto con ninjas de la Arena. Tarde o temprano tendría que decirle a Gaara el catastrófico resultado, y estaba segura que al Kazekage no iba a gustarle...

Apretando con fuerza sus puños, y dándole prioridad a otros asuntos, Tsunade se dirigió a terapia intensiva en donde Shikamaru debía de estar ya, preparado y esperando.

- - - - - - -

-Fuiste muy afortunado Shikamaru. Tienes algunos huesos rotos pero ninguno de tus órganos vitales fue alcanzado, - le informó Ino a su amigo y compañero mientras esperaba a Tsunade, sin embargo él apenas y asintió poniéndole mínima atención.

Lo habían sedado para hacer más llevadero el dolor que sentía en el cuerpo, y lo único que quería en esos momentos el pelinegro, era ponerse a dormir… y era precisamente eso lo que la Yamanaka estaba evitando que hiciera. Ordenes precisas y directas de la Hokage, que minutos después ingresó a la sala de operaciones acompañado de un enfermero.

-Vamos a comenzar el procedimiento Shikamaru. Es probable que sientas dolor y pesadez, pero tienes que mantenerte despierto el mayor tiempo posible, ¿entiendes? – ordenó la rubia de ojos dorados, dando la señal para que tanto Ino como el otro ninja médico tomaran sus posiciones junto a la mesa de operaciones.

El heredero del clan Nara asintió en silencio, luchando contra el peso que sentía en los párpados, y prácticamente no se dio cuenta de cuando Ino y su acompañante colocaron y ajustaron unas cintas para inmovilizarle el cuerpo, concentrado en las manos de Tsunade que había comenzado a hacer una primera exploración sobre sus torso, que había sido el más dañado y problemático.

-Ino tu te encargaras de ese costado – informó a su discipula, y ambas rubias de inmediato comenzaron a concentrar mínimas cantidades de chacra en las palmas de sus manos…- Shikamaru, ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió durante la misión?- preguntó la Gondaime ya fuera por enterarse o por mantener a Shikamaru despierto, y acto seguido, el pelinegro suspiró.

-Llegamos al punto seleccionado ayer por la noche, justo como lo planeamos – comenzó a dar el informe, esperaba no tener que entregar un reporte escrito después de contar aquello… - la zona parecía desierta, aún así nos mantuvimos ocultos y acercándonos con mayor sigilo a la casa. No había ningún tipo de vigilancia en los alrededores…

Durante unos segundos, Shikamaru guardó silencio… las manos de las dos mujeres habían empezado a calentarse poco a poco, y comenzaba a molestarle…

-De repente escuchamos ruidos en una de las habitaciones: cristales rotos y golpes… sospechamos que el enemigo se había adelantado a nuestros cálculos…- y de nueva cuenta, permaneció en silencio unos momentos, reflejando en su rostro el dolor.

Tanto Ino como Tsunade, habían aumentado la cantidad de chacra, y por lo tanto, a ejercer más presión sobre sus costillas y abdomen…

-Hubo… hubo una explosión en el interior de la casa – explicó apretando con fuerza los puños de sus manos, concentrando su mente en los recuerdos de la noche anterior para distraerse del dolor. – Irrumpimos en el jardín y fue donde lo vimos y confirmamos la presencia del objetivo. Él había sido el causante de la explosión que habíamos oído, había hecho estallar una de las paredes para poder ingresar… adentro había una mujer que gritaba y lloraba, y aunque nosotros atacamos por sorpresa, se deshizo fácilmente de Shiro y Sota, y yo apenas y conseguí liberar a la mujer antes de que me golpeara y me destrozara las costillas…

Durante breves instantes, Shikamaru no pudo contener más el sufrimiento que el tratamiento le estaba provocando, e involuntariamente movió su cuerpo en un intento de retorcerse y de no ser por las cintas que lo mantenían sujetado probablemente lo hubiera logrado…

-¿Contra quién te enfrentaste?- preguntó Ino, intentando en vano distraer a su compañero. Habían comenzado a acumular más chacra en sus manos, y por tanto la presión también se había aumentando, y Shikamaru, aunque gimió de dolor, acabó gritando…

-Iba Nanjiroh. El shinobi de Kumogakure no Sato y que asesinó a todas las mujeres e hijos de los principales clanes de su aldea – respondió Tsunade todavía concentrada en el tratamiento, sin siquiera levantar la vista hacia Ino que ante la sorpresa se quedó inmóvil unos segundos…. – no te desconcentres Ino – le reprendió de inmediato la Hokage, y su discípula de inmediato retomó su labor sintiéndose ligeramente avergonzada… - Shikamaru, ¿qué pasó después?- cuestionó de nuevo la Gondaime, mirando fugazmente al heredero del clan de sombras, cuya respiración repentinamente se había agitado.

Ella sabía que el vago número uno de Konoha había entrado a la etapa crítica del tratamiento, y que de un momento a otro acabaría perdiendo el conocimiento, pero lo necesitaba despierto unos minutos más, tan sólo unos instantes más… y Shikamaru, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano respondió.

-Él… iba a matarnos por interferir en sus planes… escuchamos el llanto de un niño recién nacido… la mujer no se había ido… Nanjiroh fue directo hacia ella…- un grito brotó de la garganta del shinobi, sentía que se quemaba por dentro, y jadeante, Shikamaru comenzó a ver todo borroso…- ella… la mujer… suplicaba… Nanjiroh la golpeó… le arrebató al niño y la golpeo…- poco a poco, la pesadez volvió a apoderarse del muchacho, podía sentir todavía las manos de las doctoras sobre su cuerpo, sin embargo, el dolor poco a poco había disminuido… - reía… reía como un loco… tenía al niño en sus manos… y hubo una explosión…

Durante unos segundos, mientras Shikamaru recordaba aquella cruel y violenta escena, escuchó la voz de Tsunade como si estuviera muy lejos. Todo a su alrededor se había puesto negro. Ya no sentía dolor… y antes de caer en el sueño profundo, terminó de narrar su reporte…

-Iba Nanjiroh… murió durante la explosión…

- - - - - - -

Para cuando el heredero del clan Nara despertó, el sol de un nuevo día iluminaba el interior de su habitación en el hospital.

Recostado en aquella cómoda cama, y sin siquiera intentar moverse, exhaló un suspiro profundo, mirando de reojo hacia la mesita de al lado en donde una canasta llena de manzanas y un arreglo floral cortesía de la floristería Yamanaka adornaban el lugar. Afuera no se escuchaba absolutamente nada… sonriendo, Shikamaru se dijo a sí mismo que bien podría volver a dormirse y nadie se daría cuenta que se había despertado… sin embargo, al echar un vistazo en dirección a la ventana, el pelinegro se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo…

-¿Cómo te sientes? – cuestionó la Hokage, todavía de pie, mirando la aldea a través de la ventana… de nueva cuenta, Shikamaru suspiró.

Debería haber sabido que Gondaime Hokage sama no lo dejaría descansar tan rápido…

-Al menos ya no me duele tanto – confesó como respuesta, y consiguiendo que la mujer volteara a verlo…

-¿Qué pasó después de la explosión Shikamaru?, ¿Qué fue de la criatura, verificaron los cuerpos, buscaron en los alrededores? – preguntó la rubia, retomando el asunto del reporte de la misión, y el muchacho ensombreciendo su mirada asintió.

-Sota comprobó la muerte de Nanjiroh. Estaba desfigurado a causa de la explosión, pero gracias a su técnica pudo comprobar y asegurar que no se trataba de ningún reemplazo… Shiro fue el encargado de revisar los alrededores, no había rastro de cómplices, nadie pudo escapar de ahí… de la criatura… alguien le puso el sello explosivo para asegurar la muerte de Nanjiroh… – explicó sin entrar en detalles, suponía que sus compañeros de equipo ya habían sido interrogados y ellos habrían dado santo y seña de todo lo ocurrido, y él sencillamente no quería ni recordar lo crudo de aquella realidad en donde la vida de la criatura no había importado y lo habían sacrificado…

-¿Estás seguro que no encontraron nada?, ¿ni siquiera aliados?- insistió la mujer de ojos dorados, y acto seguido, Shikamaru arqueó una de sus cejas. No le parecía normal que la mujer no se mostrara ni mínimamente afectada… aunque, ahora que la veía bien, parecía algo preocupada…

-Completamente seguro…. Tsunade sama, ¿tendríamos que haber encontrado a alguien? – quiso saber, y sin embargo, la Hokage le dio de nueva cuenta la espalda.

-Los otros cuerpos, ¿cuántos eran? – siguió la mujer con el interrogatorio, y aunque el genio de las sombras presentía que algo se le estaba ocultando, respondió.

-Estaban los tres shinobis que protegían el lugar, además dos mujeres… una de ellas era la madre de la criatura…

-¿Sólo cinco?- interrumpió la mujer, volteando abruptamente a verlo. Shikamaru, que la veía aún con su ceja perfectamente arqueada asintió, notando de inmediato que la rubia parecía sorprendida, quizás ligeramente confundida… pero antes de que pudiera hacer ninguna pregunta, alguien llamó a la puerta y Shizune entró captando la atención de ambos.

-Tsunade sama, la embajadora de Suna ha llegado – informó la asistente, e instantáneamente el pelinegro sintió un vuelco en su corazón…

-¿Temari está aquí?- preguntó impulsivamente, sin importarle que no se estuvieran dirigiendo a él, y no alcanzó a notar que la rubia desvaneció inmediatamente el gesto de preocupación cambiándolo por uno de alivio.

-Permanecerás un par de días más en observación Shikamaru, le diré que pase a verte antes de darte el alta… y si todo sale bien, quizás te deje tomar unas vacaciones – le explicó encaminándose hacia la salida, y el muchacho, sonriendo de medio lado asintió en silencio, tan sólo mirando al par de mujeres salir…

Hacía poco más de un año que no veía a la problemática rubia de Suna, y francamente, no podía evitar preguntarse si seguiría igual de hermosa que en aquel entonces… a lo mejor, ya era el momento de decirle lo que en tantos años de conocerla, no se había atrevido a pronunciar…

- - - - - - -

-Tsunade sama, no creo que sea correcto que le pida a Temari san que acuda a visitar a Shikamaru – comentó como quien no quiere Shizune, y ganándose una mirada sorprendida por parte de la mujer de ojos dorados…

-No hablarás en serio… Temari y Shikamaru son amigos, estoy segura de que en cuanto ella lo sepa, querrá ir a visitarlo – aseguró Tsunade, sin embargo su asistente todavía parecía dudar…

Dando por zanjado el asunto, las dos mujeres avanzaron en silencio hasta la oficina, a la cual entró sin preocupaciones, encontrándose en el interior a la embajadora de Suna esperándola cómodamente sentada en el sofá, con una canasta de mimbre a su lado…

Y entonces, fue que la mujer entendió a qué se refería su asistente…

* * *

_Bueno, bueno, bueno... _

_Un reto más a la lista de los 100 Shikatemas!!!!!!!! *O*_

_La verdad es que tengo trabajando en este fict bastante tiempo, es el ke mas avanzado llevo, y espero que les guste mucho n.n _

_Ah! y el nombre de **Iba Nanjiroh** a lo mejor se les hace conocido, ya ke mientras escribia, me acorde del desgraciado de Ibu Nanjiroh, el personaje creado por **Rose Hatake Nara** sama, para su espléndido fict **Un tiempo para nosotros,** y que yo en mi falta de creatividad e imaginación no pude pensar en un mejor nombre y solo cambié una letra jajajaja xD ah, y por supuesto, cabe aclarar ke lo unico ke tienen de parecidos (por no decir iguales) es el apellido._

_¿Será que me meresco algunos reviews? xD_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer:** _Ninguno de los personajes usados para este fict me pertenecen, todos son de Masashi Kishimoto, y yo no tengo regalías por mis geniales historias (tengo ego, no me culpen xD)._

**Reto # 18 de los 100 ShikaTemas**

**

* * *

**

El Último Heredero

* * *

_**Capítulo 2.**_

-Chouji, me alegra que vinieras- recibió Shikamaru a su mejor amigo que entraba con calma a la habitación en donde estaba internado.

-Vaya, así que de verdad era algo importante- respondió el Akimichi con una sincera sonrisa en su rostro. Después de tantos años de amistad con el Nara, sabía perfectamente que ese comportamiento poco común se debía a algo de suma importancia…

-Tsunade sama va a internarme al menos un par de días y yo necesito salir de aquí lo antes posible – comenzó a explicarle a su amigo, una vez que éste hubo tomado asiento en la silla al lado de la cama. Y por supuesto, aquella información sorprendió al de huesos anchos…

-¿Bromeas? ¡Es lo mejor que te puede estar pasando Shikamaru!, ¿cómo puedes querer desaprovechar la oportunidad de descansar y olvidarte del trabajo?- cuestionó intrigado y completamente desconcertado. Definitivamente, algo estaba pasándole a su casi hermano… que sonriendo ante el rostro incrédulo de su compañero, terminó de explicar.

-Temari está aquí Chouji… ¡está aquí, en Konoha! ¿Cómo pretendes que me quede aquí, sin poder verla?- preguntó tratando de ocultar el desazón que por primera vez le provocaba el tener ordenes directas de permanecer en cama, descansando... y estallando en risas, el heredero del clan Akimichi entendió perfectamente la contradicción por la que su amigo estaba pasando…

-Ya, ya, tranquilo – trató de calmarlo, aunque aún riendo, - yo mismo me encargaré de traerla para que puedas verla, ¿contento?- preguntó mientras se ponía de pie, y sin embargo Shikamaru lo detuvo… - ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó disminuyendo ligeramente su sonrisa, y el pelinegro asintió, serio...

-Antes, necesito que me traigas _eso_ – pidió con solemnidad, y Chouji, acto seguido abrió los ojos incrédulo…

-¿Hablas en serio?- volvió a preguntar, y el Nara, sonriendo de medio lado, asintió…

.

.

.

-¿Estás completamente segura de tu decisión, Temari?- cuestionó con serenidad la Hokage, cuyos dorados ojos permanecían fijos y atentos sobre los verdes de su invitada, que sentada aún en el sofá asintió.

-Completamente Tsunade sama… dí mi palabra, y no puedo retractarme de lo dicho – explicó con seguridad y sin dudar. La mayor bajo unos instantes la vista, mirando con atención el contenido de la canastilla, y finalmente suspiró esbozando una sonrisa.

-Ni hablar… Shizune, junto con el reporte para el Kazekage, solicita una reunión urgente con él, lo más correcto es tratar este asunto en persona – explicó mirando a la kunoichi de Suna, que asintió con solemnidad. – Lamentablemente, en este momento no contamos con departamentos disponibles para que puedas instalarte Temari, ¿te importaría pasar la noche en el hospital? Para ahorrarte el hospedaje de la pensión mientras desocupamos uno – sugirió la legendaria Sannin

-Por mi está bien- estuvo de acuerdo la embajadora.

-Shizune te guiará hasta la habitación designada, que pases buena noche- le deseó Tsunade mientras ambas se ponían de pie.

Temari, que enseguida tomó la cesta entre sus manos, hizo una reverencia respetuosa y se dispuso a salir siguiendo a la asistente de la Gondaime, quien al verla en el umbral de la puerta, repentinamente recordó que había olvidado informarle algo…

-Temari- le llamó antes de que partiera, consiguiendo que ésta se detuviera y girara para verla de frente.

-¿Si, Tsunade sama?- preguntó, y la susodicha sonrió discreta.

-Shikamaru está en la habitación 209, seguro que querrá verte – informó, y la otra rubia bajó la mirada ligeramente sonrojada, antes de agradecer y salir de la oficina en silencio…

.

.

.

El silencio le parecía asfixiante y enloquecedor.

La noche había caído desde hacía casi una hora, y de Chouji ni sus luces. Tan sólo había conseguido ver a Ino, quien por ordenes de la Hokage había ido a revisar sus signos vitales y su estado de salud en general… y lamentablemente para Shikamaru, no había conseguido sacarle mucha información a su amiga en cuanto a la visita de Temari en Konoha, aunque había visto algo en su semblante que lo había preocupado…

Estaba noventa y nueve por ciento seguro, que Ino Yamanaka sabía algo y no quería contárselo, porque no conforme con eso, le había dado a entender que la rubia de ojos verdes había estado en el hospital, cosa que lo tenía con el alma en un hilo al imaginarse a la problemática con una herida de gravedad… porque de lo contrario, él estaba seguro que habría ido verlo para burlarse de él, pero hasta el momento no había ocurrido…

¡Maldición!

Por primera vez en su vida, Nara Shikamaru maldecía por tener que estar en cama, sintiéndose incapaz de hacer nada…

-¡Hey, Shika! Tengo lo que me pediste - interrumpió abruptamente Chouji, entrando a la habitación sin llamar a la puerta, y casi provocándole un paro cardiaco al Nara que se sobresaltó inconcientemente, haciendo reír irremediablemente a su amigo. – Gomen, gomen, no fue mi intención asustarte – se disculpó entrando a la habitación y acercar la silla hacia la cama.

-Descuida, no pasa nada… ¿pudiste ver a Temari? – preguntó sin demora, mirando a su compañero con preocupación. El Akimichi sacudió la cabeza mientras sacaba de su chaleco el encargo del Nara que lo recibió.

-Revise los registros de todos los departamentos para las visitas importantes y en ninguno aparece el nombre de Temari – le explicó con calma, pidiendo al cielo que el pelinegro no entrara en crisis de pánico, y notando de inmediato la preocupación que se ampliaba en su rostro…

-Entonces es verdad… Temari está herida y la internaron en el hospital – concluyó completamente seguro el muchacho, sintiéndose casi horrorizado ante la verdad de aquella posibilidad, y Chouji, casi sintiendo la misma opresión en el pecho nada más ver a su amigo, se puso inmediatamente de pie.

-Tranquilízate Shikamaru, que ya me encargo yo de investigarlo – dijo, y de inmediato salió de aquella habitación dispuesto a sonsacarle a Ino cualquiera que fuera la información…

.

.

.

Estaba completamente exhausta. Tenía por lo menos dos noches que no podía dormir bien… y las que le faltaba pasar en vela, mientras asimilaba las cosas por las que había estado pasando…

¿Por qué la vida tenía que ser tan injusta y cruel a veces…?

Con sus ojos verdes, fijos sobre la imagen de la luna en Konoha, Sabaku no Temari no pudo evitar añorar aquellos años de su infancia y su juventud pasados en Suna, cuando las cosas parecían siempre fáciles, estando rodeada de sus amigos, o en compañía de sus hermanos…

Habían pasado más o menos siete meses desde la última vez que los viera, y estaba segura de que Kankuro seguiría enfadado con ella a causa de su partida, con la que no había estado en absoluto de acuerdo…

¿Qué dirían él y Gaara en cuanto se enteraran de lo que había pasado durante todo ese tiempo?, ¿seguirían ambos enfadados con ella…?

Abrazándose a sí misma, Temari trató de reconfortarse sola, pensando que sus hermanos tarde o temprano la perdonarían y la aceptarían con todo y las decisiones que había tomado…

.

.

.

-Ino, ¿es cierto que Temari está internada en el hospital?- preguntó sin rodeos Chouji, abordando a su compañera y amiga en la recepción del hospital, antes de que entrara al cubículo donde daban información.

-¿Quién demonios te dijo eso?- preguntó enfadada la platinada, mirando mal al Akimichi, y mirando discretamente hacia el pasillo vacío, para comprobar que efectivamente no había nadie más ahí.- Eso es información confidencial… ¡y te prohíbo que se lo digas a Shikamaru!- sentenció ella, con una mano en la cadera, y la otra hundiendo el índice en el pecho de su amigo.

-Pues Shikamaru ya lo sabe, porque él fue quien me lo dijo, yo solo lo confirmo- sentenció él, todavía serio. - ¿Es algo grave?– insistió en saber más, pero la Yamanaka sólo suspiró y negó con la cabeza dándole la espalda…

-Ella está bien Chouji, es todo lo que puedo decirte; como te dije, es un asunto confidencial del que no se me está permitido hablar – aseguró ella, yendo de nuevo hacia el cubículo, pero el castaño la sujetó del brazo, consiguiendo detenerla y que volteara a verlo.

-¿Puedo ir a verla? Shikamaru esta en verdad muy preocupado, y tú sabes que si no le decimos nada, va a acabar haciendo una verdadera locura – replicó él justificando su actitud, pero ella, al verse libre, se cruzó de brazos y siguió negando con la cabeza.

-No, absolutamente no. Será mejor que te marches Chouji, y no me obligues a sacarte a la fuerza- le amenazó ella comenzando a perder la paciencia, pero su compañero se mantuvo firme en su lugar.

-Ya te quiero ver intentándolo, porque yo de aquí no me marcho sin ver personalmente a Temari- anuncio también cruzándose de brazos. Indignada, la ojiazul mostró el disgusto en su rostro, y acto seguida comenzó a empujar a su compañero y amigo no sin dificultad, en dirección a la salida, todavía discutiendo…

Y saliendo de quien sabe donde, Shikamaru aprovechó la distracción que su amigo le estaba brindando y se acercó al cubículo de información, en donde rápidamente encontró el número de habitación en donde la rubia de Suna había sido ingresada…

.

.

.

Temari despertó sobresaltándose al creer escuchar un casi imperceptible ruido en el interior de su habitación, que parecía estar sumida en la oscuridad.

-Pero sólo a mi se me ocurre quedarme dormida en la silla junto a la ventana- pensó estirando ligeramente el cuello, levantándose y extendiendo la mano hacia el interruptor que activó la luz… y por un segundo, el corazón casi se le detuvo al ver bajo la titilante luz a Shikamaru, que aliviado acortó la distancia entre ambos y la abrazó con fuerza…

-Gracias a Kami que estás bien- le escuchó susurrar cerca de su oído, estrechándola entre sus brazos, negándose a soltarla… y ella, se sintió repentinamente desorientada…

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí…? ¿Qué no te ordenaron reposo?- alcanzó a preguntar ella, en un intento de ocultar su nerviosismo, preguntándose en qué momento había entrado el muchacho, o más importante, ¿qué iba hacer ahora? ¡Ella todavía no estaba lista para verlo y decirle, era todavía muy pronto…!

-Hace meses que no sabía nada de ti, y cuando supe que estabas aquí no pude evitar sentirme preocupado… por Kami, estás más hermosa – siguió susurrándole él, soltando el abrazo para poder ver su rostro, acariciar sus mejillas, tocar su cabello, quedándose momentáneamente sin palabras… - no sabes cuanto te he extrañado – susurró de nueva cuenta él, perdiendo su profundo mirar en los verdes ojos de la embajadora…

-Tienes que descansar Shikamaru… Shizune san me dijo que estuviste en terapia intensiva – dijo ella, evadiendo su mirada y le tomó de las manos, estrechándolas con suavidad contra las de ella… pero soltando una de ellas, el Nara la tomó por el mentón obligándola de nueva cuenta a verlo…

-Estoy bien Temari, no tienes que preocuparte – le susurró él, con el corazón latiéndole a mil… - Fui varias veces a Suna, ¿te lo dijeron? Kankuro me dijo que estabas en una misión importante – le dijo con entusiasmo, sintiéndose el ser más feliz del mundo al tenerla ahí, junto a él, sana y salva… y en cambio la rubia parecía sentirse triste, tanto así que volvió a bajar la vista y le dio la espalda…

-¿Podemos hablar mañana…? Estoy cansada Shika, muy cansada…- siguió susurrando ella, pero lo que el moreno quería decirle no podía esperar más, por lo que se adelantó a ella para volver a encararla.

-Perdona pero ya no puedo esperar más… porque si lo hago, quizás mañana ya no tenga el valor de pedírtelo – le confesó él con una pequeña y nerviosa sonrisa… sin embargo, a espaldas de ella, un ruido como de algo que se removía, consiguió que de nueva ella desviara la mirada de forma momentánea…

-Por favor Shikamaru, ahora no es el momento- suplicó ella nerviosa, tomándole de las manos, pero él, mirando fugazmente hacia la puerta, de donde creía procedía aquel ruido, negó con la cabeza....

-Tengo que decírtelo ahora Temari, o sino no seré capaz de hacerlo- aseguró él, sacando del bolsillo la pequeña cajita que Chouji había traído para él antes… y boquiabierta, la embajadora se llevó una mano a los labios al mirarlo hincarse, y abrir con calma aquella cajita…- Sabaku no Temari… por favor, acepta convertirte en mi esposa – pidió todavía con los nervios a flor de piel, mirando fija y atentamente al hermoso rostro de la mujer a la que amaba, que con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, se sintió morir ante aquella propuesta…

Y es que, segundos después, el ruido que Shikamaru había escuchado en un principio volvió a repetirse, para después dar paso al llanto de un bebé que inundó instantáneamente la habitación…

Y con la sonrisa nerviosa petrificada en su rostro, el pelinegro vio a la princesa de Suna dar media vuelta y avanzar hacia la cama, en donde una cesta yacía solitaria, y de la cual la mujer sacó a un pequeño pero hermoso bebé rubio a quien acunó entre sus brazos, intentando calmarlo…pero lo peor para el muchacho ocurrió instantes después, cuando en un susurro la escuchó decir:

-No llores pequeñito… mamá está aquí…

* * *

_*Escondiendome (de nuevo) para evitar las granadas de fragmentacion*_

_Hia!!! ¿que tal les ha parecido el capitulo, atinaron sus sospechas y suposiciones sobre lo ke habia en la cesta? yo creo que era facil adivinarlo, pero eeeen fin xD_

_Agradesco como siempre los reviews, **Titxtutemari, Karina Natsumi, AisakaTaiga, Nonahere, Temari-vc, sabaku no natzu uchiha, esp-yume, hiromihyuga24 y animefanx**, me hacen feliz por dejar sus comentarios! y lamentablemente, los dejare unos meses sin saber ke sigue a continuación... pero sólo es en lo que retomo las continuaciones de los otros ficts que perdi (mi usb se volvio loca y perdio gran parte de mis archivos actualizados TT) _

_Sean felices y no olviden dejarme reviews!! XD_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3**__**.**_

De pronto, todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor le parecía que estuviese ocurriendo en algún lugar muy lejano, como si todo fuese una especie de visión…

Escuchaba el llanto del bebé como si estuviese en alguna otra habitación y no justamente frente a él. Lo veía, pequeño, frágil, en brazos de su madre… y entonces al levantar la vista de la rubia criaturita, la vio a ella llorando también. Silenciosa, con la cabeza gacha, y su verde mirada fija en la joven vida que sostenía entre sus brazos, intentando calmarlo, compartiendo su llanto, susurrándole suaves palabras de alivio, prometiéndole que todo estaría bien porque ella, su madre, estaba ahí cuidándole, protegiéndole…

Y Shikamaru, con el corazón partido en mil pedazos, sólo atino a preguntarse, ¿por qué… porqué le pasaban esas cosas a él…? Aquello no era justo, no tendría porqué pasarle… no debería pasarle… no a él que durante todos aquellos años la había esperado, amado y respetado… pero quizás ese era el castigo de haber mantenido su amor durante tantos años en secreto, su castigo por no haberle confesado antes que la amaba, por no haberse atrevido antes a besarla… su castigo por dar por hecho que ella sabía y compartía sus sentimientos…

-Quizás… es probable que tenga hambre – escuchó de pronto su propia voz salir de su garganta, aunque por un momento le pareció que era imposible que fuera él ya que sentía un gigantesco nudo que obstruía su garganta…

Verla con esa criatura entre sus brazos lo estaba desgarrando, saber que ella se había entregado a otro y habían tenido un hijo lo estaba matando… y sin embargo, se sentía incapaz de apartar la vista de aquella escena…

De haberlo hecho, no habría notado cómo era que Temari dejaba a la inocente criatura de nuevo en su canasta, se limpiaba con el dorso de la mano sus propias lágrimas, y se apartaba de la cama hacia la mesita para preparar un biberón…

-¿No vas a amamantarlo?- preguntó en automático, sin detenerse a pensarlo, y la rubia de coletas, negó sacudiendo la cabeza y regresando minutos después hacia la criatura para tomarla de nuevo entre sus brazos y poner la mamila en la pequeña boquita que de inmediato comenzó a succionar…

Y después de eso, el silencio se instaló en aquella habitación, con Temari mirando fijamente al niño, y Shikamaru mirándola fijamente a ella, con la cabeza todavía llena de preguntas que quería hacer y cuyas respuestas no quería saber…

Quizás lo mejor era que se marchase de una vez… dejarla sola con su hijo, sin hacerle ninguno de los reproches que había pensado, dejarla en paz ahora que sabía que ella había hecho su vida… pero en cuanto el muchacho dio un paso hacia la puerta, la voz de Temari lo detuvo por completo…

-No te vayas Shikamaru, quisiera que me acompañases – pidió hablando bajo para no perturbar al pequeñito que poco a poco iba cerrando sus ojos. El Nara apretó con fuerza sus puños…

-¿A dónde?- preguntó sin que realmente le importase. En ese momento lo único que quería era marcharse de ese lugar, temiendo que si se quedaba, se enteraría de cosas que no quería saber…

-Tsunade sama ha pedido una reunión con Gaara y él no debe tardar en llegar… me gustaría que estuvieses presente, tanto él como tú se merecen que les explique – comentó sintiendo el fuerte latir de su corazón al momento en que el muchacho se giró y la miró a los ojos…

-¿Gaara no lo sabe?- preguntó refiriéndose a la existencia del niño, y con solemnidad Temari asintió.

-Hace más de un año que no lo veo… me envió a una misión de alto rango en contra de su voluntad – le contó sentándose en el borde de la cama y con la criatura todavía en sus brazos, con sus verdes ojos fijos sobre los de él… - al principio le enviaba informes y solía tener breves reuniones con Kankuro para informarle, pero después todo se complico, y desde la última han pasado ya siete meses…

-Siete meses – se repitió mentalmente Shikamaru, saboreando amargamente aquella información, y mirando unos instantes al pequeño rubiecito…

El niño no debería tener más de unos días de nacido, era realmente pequeñito como para tener siquiera una semana, lo que significaba que, cuando Temari se había reunido por última vez con su hermano, ya estaba embarazada…

_-_Embarazo de alto riesgo - pensó de inmediato en la razón por la cual las cosas se habían complicado, obligándola a suspender las reuniones…

Pero anímicamente, ella se veía demasiado bien como para haber pasado por un embarazo de peligro… y no solo eso, también estaba el hecho de que el Gondaime Kazekage no habría querido enviarla a aquella misión…y entre él mas lo pensaba, su corazón más se agitaba.

Ahí había algo que no cuadraba, algo grande e importante que Temari quería confesarle… pero, ¿qué?...

Y entonces, alguien llamó a la puerta, y la voz de Shizune al exterior les informó de la llegada del Kazekage...

.

.

.

Solo en la oficina de Tsunade, Sabaku no Gaara caminaba inquieto de un lado a otro.

Después de haber leído el reporte que le habían enviado tan sólo unas horas antes, salió a toda prisa de su despacho olvidándose de su paciencia y frialdad características.

Los nervios y la preocupación por lo que había podido ocurrirle a su hermana lo estaban matando, desde hacía meses que no sabía nada de ella, y la información que la Hokage le había enviado era terriblemente perturbadora e incompleta. Kamisama, ¿Dónde estaba la Quinta? ¿Por qué no estaba en su oficina…?

Y justo cuando se disponía a salir a buscar a su homónima él mismo, la puerta se abrió y la voluptuosa rubia entró con calma, obligándolo a detenerse en seco a la espera de que alguien más entrara, pero tan sólo estaba Tsunade…

-Shizune ha ido por ella, en un minuto estarán aquí. Toma asiento – le ofreció serenamente la de ojos dorados, señalándole respetuosamente el sillón que Gaara había pasado por alto desde su llegada. Y aunque realmente no tenía intenciones de sentarse, el ojiverde acabó haciéndolo para ver si así se tranquilizaba… pero eso no ocurrió y con cada segundo que pasaba, su corazón se aceleraba más y más…

Entonces, alguien llamó a la puerta, y conteniendo la respiración el joven Kazekage vio a su hermana entrar sana y salva a la habitación… cargando un pequeño bebé en los brazos… y perdiendo todo color del rostro, Gaara no fue capaz de ponerse en pie…

-Que… ¿Qué significa esto Temari? – preguntó incrédulo.

Kamisama, ¡que él siempre había tenido a su hermana en alta estima, la consideraba una mujer inteligente, demasiado como para haberse dejado embarazar…! Y sin embargo ahí estaba ella, en aquella misma oficina, cargando maternalmente a aquella criatura rubia, que no podía ser más que de ella…

Y crispando con fuerza ambos puños, el Kazekage se puso inmediatamente de pie.

-¿Cómo pudiste ser capaz? – preguntó con decepción - ¡Un hijo bastardo, Temari! ¿¡Cómo fuiste capaz de concebir un hijo bastardo!?- gritó dejándose llevar por la furia y el coraje de saber la estupidez que su hermana había realizado, sin importarle que tanto Tsunade como Shikamaru lo escucharan. El bebé, ante tal grito, inevitablemente despertó, y Temari, sorprendida miró con dureza a su hermano.

-Este niño no es ningún bastardo – respondió al instante, - él nació dentro del matrimonio Gaara, ¡ni tú ni nadie tiene derecho a llamarlo bastardo!- le defendió ella, comenzando a arrullar al niño que comenzaba a llorar… y bufando, el pelirrojo comenzó a elevar más la voz, dando un par de pasos de un lado a otro en un intento de mantenerse tranquilo pero sin lograrlo.

-¡Por favor no me vengas a mi con cuentos!- le dijo con voz potente para que pudiera escucharla por sobre el llanto del bebé, mirándola fijamente, casi con repulsión.- Hace un año te envié a una misión de alto rango Temari, ¡una misión que terminó hace ya tres noches con la muerte de aquellos a quienes supuestamente tú estabas protegiendo! ¿¡Y dónde estabas tú, Temari, escondiendo a tu hijo del peligro?!- gritó fuera de sí, y acto seguido la mano de su hermana se estrelló con fuerza en su mejilla, haciéndolo voltear la cara del impacto.

Durante unos segundos, tan sólo el llanto de la criatura se escuchó en aquella habitación, y Gaara, sorprendido de aquella reacción, la miró y quedó petrificado al ver sus verdes ojos llenos de gruesas lágrimas…

-Nunca vuelvas a ofenderme de esa manera Gaara – susurró con frialdad provocada por la furia, mirándolo agresiva como una fiera herida, aferrando con su otra mano todavía a la criatura. Temblaba de pies a cabeza, pero no así su voz que brotó firme y segura. – Nunca vuelvas a dudar de mí ni de mi palabra Gaara, porque tú no sabes todo lo que tuve que hacer y pasar para protegerlo… porque éste niño Gaara, este pequeño e indefenso niño es el último sobreviviente del clan Aisaka, cuya madre murió hace tres noches poco después de dar a luz…

Sin poder contener más el llanto, las gruesas lágrimas recorrieron el rostro de Temari, cuya voz poco a poco iba perdiendo fuerza hasta convertirse en un susurro apenas audible a través del llanto del bebé. Y aunque permaneció en silencio unos segundos, ninguno de los presentes se atrevió a decir nada.

-Sus padres dieron su vida para salvarlo Gaara, con tan sólo unos pocos minutos de haber nacido, ella me entregó a su mayor tesoro que con tanto cariño y amor habían protegido desde antes de concebirse… ¡Ella dejó a Ryuuji bajo mi custodia para que lo protegiera antes de morir, antes de que ocurriera esa tragedia! – estalló finalmente gritando y rompiendo entonces en un llanto que liberaba finalmente todo el dolor, un llanto desesperado que aumentaba el temblor de su cuerpo, mientras estrechaba contra su pecho a esa pobre criatura…

A ese niño, que siendo tan pequeño se le había arrebatado la posibilidad de conocer a su familia, a ese niño que ella sólo había tratado de proteger… a ese niño, por quien su madre le había suplicado que pusiera a salvo sin importar lo que a ella le ocurriese… y Temari escuchó en su mente sus gritos desesperados, sus últimas súplicas dirigidas a su asesino a quien le pedía que no matase a su hijo, a su pequeño hijo…

Pero no eran los gritos de la madre lo que Temari escuchaba. Aquello que ella oía eran sus propios sollozos, el llanto ahogado que de su garganta brotaba al revivir los espantosos momentos que había vivido hacía tan sólo tres noches e incluso antes de que ese maldito apareciera listo para matarlos a todos… y ella se sentía perdida, sumida en un profundo y oscuro abismo, abrazando con fuerza al bebé que cansado de llorar finalmente se había vuelto a dormir.

Hundida en aquel terrible estado, la ojiverde sintió cómo le faltaba repentinamente el aire, y unas cálidas manos que tomaban al niño de entre sus brazos. Temari sintió que iba perdiendo fuerzas e iba a derrumbarse de rodillas contra el piso. Asustada, buscó algo de donde agarrarse, y antes de siquiera buscarlo se encontró repentinamente entre los brazos de Shikamaru que abrazándola con fuerza le impidió caer contra el suelo, permitiéndole aferrar entonces ambas manos a su chaleco, dándole la seguridad que en esos momentos necesitaba, y permitiéndole entonces llorar descontroladamente, como hacía tantos años que no lo hacía…

Y manteniéndose al margen de aquel asunto, como un vil observador, Gaara sintió su corazón encogerse de vergüenza por haber juzgado tan mal a su destrozada hermana, que en aquellos momentos parecía haber perdido por completo su fortaleza, su temple con que siempre había enfrentado los problemas… y se sintió un idiota, un barbaján al no haber sabido apoyar a su hermana en aquellos momentos tan difíciles para ella, por no haber podido mantenerse frío y calmado para ella, por haber explotado de aquella horrible manera…

En silencio, y sin apartar la mirada de su hermana, el Kazekage agradeció a Kamisama que Nara Shikamaru estuviera ahí con ella en ese momento, abrazándola y reconfortándole con sus suaves y tiernas caricias, con los amorosos besos que depositaba sobre sus cabellos y con sus sencillas promesas de que a partir de ese momento todo iba a ir bien para ellos…

-Shizune, llévalos al hospital y de ser necesario prescríbele un calmante. El bebé puede quedarse esta noche en las incubadoras, Temari necesita dormir- ordenó con voz suave la Hokage poco después, cuando el llanto de la embajadora poco a poco fue disminuyendo.

Su asistente, quien sostenía al bebé en brazos asintió en silencio y abrió la puerta para permitirle salir a Shikamaru, que de inmediato sin soltar a Temari ni un segundo, se puso de pie para ayudarla a andar. No fue hasta que la puerta se cerró tras de ellos, que Gaara volvió la vista hacia Tsunade, que con su dorada vista, fija y penetrante sobre él, intensificó notoriamente el sentimiento de estupidez que sentía hacia sí mismo…

-¿Dónde quedó tu serenidad y tu buen juicio Gaara?- le reprendió al instante la voluptuosa mujer, olvidándose por un momento del título de Kage que los hacía a ambos iguales. En aquel momento, Tsunade no veía al pelirrojo como el Kazekage, sino como a un niño pequeño, irreverente e irresponsable de sus propios actos… y el ojiverde, avergonzado bajó la mirada.

-Soy un estúpido, lo reconozco- aceptó el muchacho.- Me dejé llevar por la ira, la furia, la desesperación y la frustración – se auto juzgó él permaneciendo durante unos segundos en silencio… - por Kami, ¡Temari antes que ser una simple kunoichi es mi hermana, Tsunade! ¡Hace más de un año que no sabía nada de ella y tenía tanto miedo de perderla…! – sentenció dejando salir aquel sentimiento de impotencia que desde hacía tanto tiempo sentía y que aquella noche lo había trastornado haciéndole reaccionar de la manera incorrecta…

Entonces, la mano protectora de Tsunade se apoyó sobre su hombro en un pobre intento de consuelo, pero que para el pelirrojo fue suficiente para saber que esa madura mujer entendía lo que había sentido a cada momento a lo largo de aquel interminable año.

Estaba seguro, porque en su rostro veía que ella había pasado muchas veces por lo mismo, porque seguramente ella, antes que ver a los shinobis a su servicio como meras armas y objetos, los veía como seres humanos, amigos, hermanos e hijos… y él, joven e inexperto aún en el arte de gobernar, sintió un profundo respeto y admiración por la mujer que era Tsunade, la quinta Hokage…

* * *

_Uhm... me parece que es el segundo fict en donde hago ke Tsunade le de algunas lecciones a Gaara... y la vdd es ke la hokage me encanta!!! no se porque no he hecho un fict protagonizado por ella... kisas mas tarde, cuanto termine unos cuantos shikatemas... ya lo consideraré despues jejeje xP_

_En fin, en este capitulo no les mantuve el suspenso para ke no se keden con la incertidumbre, aunque kisas muchas ni pensaron sobre kien podria ser el padre del niño, porke ni sikiera les plantee la situacion más allá de la sorpresa de shikamaru, pero ahora ke lo plantee, tmb kise aclararlo de una vez xD _

_Agradecimientos especiales a: Tixtusita, a Natzu, a Barby Hyuuga, a Qaramell, y a Friki, que me dejaron review y esperaron durante tanto tiempo esta continuación… aunque vamos, no fue tanto tiempo creo hahaha xD _

_Les kiero, besitos, dejen reviews!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4.**_

_Hace un año_

La rubia entró a la oficina del Kazekage, decidida a tomar aquella misión y llevarla a cabo sin importar cuan peligrosa o larga pudiera llegar a ser. Ya había tomado su decisión y nadie iba a hacerla cambiar de opinión. Ella, Sabaku no Temari, se encargaría de proteger a los últimos sobrevivientes del clan Aisaka: Ryujii y Aya, el heredero y su joven esposa, que habían escapado de la persecución que en aquellos tiempos atormentaba a Kumogakure, y habían pedido ayuda a Suna.

-¿Encontraste ya una solución?- cuestionó con voz pausada y tranquila el Kazekage, apartando la vista de los papeles en que trabajaba nada más entrar a su hermana. La conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber el motivo por el cual había acudido sin que él la hubiese llamado…

-Voy a protegerlos Gaara, los llevaré a un lugar seguro, me haré cargo de esta misión – anunció con su seguridad característica. La expresión de Gaara se mantuvo seria, pero no así su mirada que se tornó más severa.

-Iba Nanjiroh es un peligroso criminar Rango S Temari, ni el mejor escuadrón ANBU de Kumogakure ha podido detenerlo. Bien sabes que ésta no es una simple misión de protección – le recordó el gobernante de Suna, pero su hermana permaneció impasible.

-Sí, es verdad, esta no es una misión simple, pero no olvides que es muy diferente proteger a quienes peligran que atrapar a un asesino. Es precisamente por eso que en Kumogakure no han podido hacer nada al respecto – insistió la rubia, pero su hermano entre lazando sus manos sobre el escritorio, se dispuso a darle sus argumentos para hacerla desistir.

-Temari, por favor…- dijo en tono conciliador, sin embargo, ella golpeando con sus palmas la superficie del escritorio, lo interrumpió.

-¡No, por favor tú escúchame Gaara! Los ANBU se concentraron tanto en intentar atrapar al criminal, que descuidaron completamente a sus custodiados, y una vez que Nanjiroh se deshizo de ellos, fue más fácil matar a esas mujeres y niños… se requiere de un trabajo en equipo, alguien que proteja y salve a Aya y a Ryuuji mientras que los ANBU se hacen cargo… y sabes perfectamente que tienes que dejarme ir a mi Gaara, porque nadie conoce mejor a Aya…- y durante algunos minutos, la oficina del Kazekage permaneció en absoluto silencio, mientras el par de hermanos se veían a los ojos.

Sí, lo que Temari decía era la pura verdad. Las cosas en Kumogakure se estaban poniendo feas y la mayoría de los clanes habían perdido a sus más jóvenes herederos a manos de Iba Nanjiroh, sin que el Raikage pudiese hacer algo, obligando de esta manera a los pocos sobrevivientes a buscar vías alternas para salvar sus vidas… y teniendo en cuenta que el matrimonio de los Aisaka había sido acordado para fortalecer la alianza entre Kumogakure y Sunagakure, realmente Gaara no tenía otra opción más que aceptar y ayudar… aunque ciertamente, él hubiera preferido que fuese otra persona y no su hermana, quien fuese asignada para aquella peligrosa misión…

-Te mantendrás siempre en contacto conmigo, quiero reportes semanales de tu ubicación y si tienes aunque sea una mínima sospecha de que Nanjiroh se encuentra cerca, solicitarás un escuadrón ANBU que se hará cargo a partir de ese momento…

Y ante la serie de ordenes y advertencias que el Kazekage le estaba dando antes de dejarla partir, Temari supo lo preocupado que estaba por ella y por su bienestar... conmovida, la ojiverde sonrió ligeramente y accedió a todas las peticiones de su hermano, y antes del amanecer del día siguiente se marchó de su aldea sin saber a ciencia cierta cuando es que volvería a su tierra…

.

.

.

_La actualidad_

Shikamaru velaba el sueño de la mujer que amaba.

Sentado junto a la cama, en una de las sillas del hospital, observaba con ternura el bronceado rostro de Sabaku no Temari, mientras acariciaba con suavidad su dorada cabellera.

Había estado a punto de perderla frente a sus ojos, y él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta… había estado ella en peligro, y él inútilmente no había sido capaz de ayudarla, sino que había sido nuevamente ella quien lo salvara, porque estaba seguro que había sido ella quien lo había salvado de morir a manos de Nanjiroh hacía sólo tres noches…

Dibujando una media sonrisa en su rostro, el manipulador de sombras agradeció a Kami sama por la fortaleza que le había dado a esa mujer, y se prometió a sí mismo que a partir de ese momento él la cuidaría a ella con cuerpo y alma para evitarle volver a vivir cualquier dolor al que hubiera estado sometida en el pasado…

.

.

.

_Hace 9 meses_

Un pequeño grupo de personas cruzaron la frontera y entraron al país de las olas. Comerciantes todos, o al menos la mayoría.

Un par de mujeres de tez morena se les acercaron y ofrecieron agua mientras les indicaban las ubicaciones exactas de mercados, tiendas y lugares donde podrían hospedarse. Y el grupo, mayoritariamente constituido por hombres, agradecieron la amabilidad y la información antes de emprender la marcha hacia uno de los hostales, en donde nada más entrar, se comenzaron a registrar...

Y mientras los dueños del lugar intentaban mantener bajo control el alboroto de los recién llegados, una de las mucamas les ofreció un té especial representativo de la aldea, mismo que todos los viajeros rechazaron, excepto un hombre de edad avanzada y brillantes ojos verdes, que lo aceptó y siguió a la joven mujer hacia el exterior del hostal, guiándolo hacia un local a unos metros en donde el hombre entró solo y se sentó en una de las mesas del rincón… y el hombre, no pudo más que sonreír.

Aquel lugar era un prostíbulo, y en cuestión de segundos, una voluptuosa mujer de larga cabellera castaña se acercó hasta él con un plato de sake en las manos, contoneándose con torpeza, en un burdo intento de parecer sensual…

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte Tema – saludó la mujer con voz ligeramente ronca, casi varonil, y el comerciante se hizo a un lado para que se sentara a su lado.

-Lo mismo digo Kuro, ¿cómo está todo por allá?- preguntó con voz pausada el ojiverde, observando discretamente todo a su alrededor.

El lugar parecía seguro, pero no podía permitirse bajar la guardia ni un instante…

-Está impaciente, te has tardado mucho desde la última vez- susurró la morena, hablándole al oído y acariciándole melosamente el rostro… y el hombre no pudo contener más la risa que brotó de su garganta y que causó la molestia en su compañera.

-Gomen, gomen… pero tienes que aceptar que esto es muy gracioso – se disculpó todavía sonriente, y la falsa mujer hizo los mejores morritos que pudo.

-Claro que no, los tacones y el sostén me están matando aún usando el henge, para la próxima usaré mis marionetas- se quejó echando su larga melena hacia atrás, y mirando también a su alrededor, sin necesidad de fingirse ofendida ya que realmente lo estaba. - ¿Cuánto tiempo permanecerás aquí?- preguntó después de unos instantes, y su compañero poniéndose serio, tomó el vaso de sake de cortesía entre sus manos.

-Nos iremos mañana mismo con la caravana, hemos escuchado ciertos rumores que no queremos confirmar – le informó manteniendo el vaso junto a sus labios, sin beber el contenido y sólo para evitar que alguien leyera sus labios…

Y antes de continuar, los dos se quedaron callados, atentos a los ruidos que aumentaban en el exterior: gritos, carreras, alguien pedía auxilio… y repentinamente un hombre abrió las puertas del prostíbulo y grito:

-¡Hay un incendio, el centro está ardiendo!- dijo, y de inmediato todos los presentes, muy alarmados salieron de ahí.

Maldiciendo su suerte, Kankuro y Temari se separaron, tomando ambos caminos separados y sin saber que aquella sería la última vez que pudieran reunirse para entregar los informes que Gaara le había pedido a su hermana con tanta insistencia…

.

.

.

_La actualidad_

El canto de los pájaros y los rayos de sol filtrándose a través del cristal de la ventana, consiguieron despertar a Sabaku no Temari, que instintivamente levantó su brazo derecho y se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo durante unos instantes, antes de comenzar a parpadear. ¿Dónde era que se encontraba…?

-¿Dormiste bien, mujer problemática?

Reconociendo aquella varonil voz, la ojiverde abrió completamente los ojos y se incorporó inmediatamente sobre la cama y comprobar que ahí estaba Shikamaru y no sólo se trataba de un sueño…

Pero no, no era ningún sueño… porque ahí estaba él, de pie justo frente a su cama, con su típica media sonrisa que le hacía temblar las piernas, con sus profundos ojos negros fijos sobre ella, con el joven heredero del clan Aisaka entre sus brazos…

Y arrugando ligeramente el entrecejo, Temari no pudo evitar preguntarse, qué hacía Nara Shikamaru con el pequeño Ryuuji entre sus brazos.

-Despertó hambriento hace una media hora, no quise que te despertara – le explicó el pelinegro, interpretando correctamente el rostro de su rubia que miraba a la criatura fijamente, y consiguiendo de ésta manera que ella volviese a mirarlo a la cara.

-Dámelo- ordenó extendiendo inmediatamente los brazos. Sin embargo, el joven estratega sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, antes de darse la media vuelta y colocar al bebé en su canasta… - ¡Shikamaru!- le llamó la atención la rubia, dispuesta a quitarse las cobijas de encima y bajarse de la cama… pero a él no le importó.

-Cuando vuelva a despertar te lo daré, tienes que comer algo – le respondió, tomando ahora la charola con el desayuno, que desde hacía un rato habían llevado, y al ver al joven shinobi tan decidido, a Temari no le quedó más que resignarse…

-Gaara… ¿se ha marchado ya?- preguntó después de algunos segundos en silencio, retrocediendo en la cama para apoyar la espalda contra la cabecera y la almohada, y él negó de inmediato.

-Tsunade sama le ha pedido que permanezca por lo menos hasta medio día en Konoha, para que escuchara todo lo que no pudiste decir ayer- le explicó él, dejando la charola sobre la mesa al lado de la cama, y acercándole el jugo de naranja.

Y aunque él la miraba fijamente en espera de encontrar sus hermosos ojos verdes con los suyos, la embajadora a toda costa lo evitó manteniendo la vista fija sobre la canasta donde descansaba Ryuuji…

-Temari…- le llamó él en un susurro después de un largo tiempo, en el que la hermosa rubia se había dedicado a comer en silencio y sin mirarlo… y como él esperaba, la situación no cambió, por lo que siguió hablando. – Mi propuesta de matrimonio sigue en pie, mujer problemática… y éste me parece un buen momento para responder ¿no crees? - cuestionó él con una sonrisa, al notar como el bronceado rostro de la chica se teñía ligeramente de rojo… pero ella, siguió sin atreverse a mirarlo y volteó ligeramente el rostro hacia otro lado.

-No es tan fácil como tú crees- respondió tranquila, aunque en su pecho, el corazón le latía a mil… y Shikamaru posó una de sus manos sobre la de ella y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-¿Qué tal si me lo explicas entonces?- pidió en un suave susurro, buscando todavía aquella hermosa mirada, que finalmente accedió a mirarlo a la cara… y en sus ojos, él podía ver tristeza.

-Ryuuji es ahora mi responsabilidad Shikamaru, mi deber y obligación ahora es cuidarlo, darle una familia… yo no puedo dejarlo – dicho esto, la rubia quiso volver a apartar la vista, sin embargo, el muchacho, adelantándose a sus actos, le sostuvo el rostro por el mentón, obligándola todavía a mirarlo, y le sonrió de medio lado.

-No seas tonta, yo jamás te pediría que lo dejaras… – le susurró cariñoso, acercando un poco más su rostro al de ella. – Tan sólo quiero que te conviertas en mi esposa, que me dejes ayudarte a cuidar y proteger a este niño… yo quiero darte una familia a ti mujer, y si el pequeño Ryuuji es ahora tu hijo, yo quiero ser su padre…

Y acortando más la breve distancia entre sus rostros, Shikamaru aspiró el dulce perfume de Temari, sintiéndola estremecerse ante la cercanía de sus labios, sintiéndola desear también ese dulce momento, saboreando anticipadamente sus alientos cuando sus labios estuvieron a punto de rozarse… pero el tan ansiado beso no ocurrió gracias al inoportuno sonido de alguien que golpeaba la puerta.

-Mendokusai…- susurró casi en un suspiro el muchacho, ante la inoportuna visita. Y la ojiverde, que por primera vez en quien sabe cuanto tiempo sonreía, se obligó a empujar ligeramente a Shikamaru para que se hiciera a un lado.

-Pase – permitió la ojiverde, mirando tierna a su compañero, que también le sonrió con amor… al menos, hasta que el par de Kages ingresaron a la habitación.

.

.

.

_Hace 6 meses_

Temari no podía estar más preocupada por aquella misión en ese preciso momento.

Después de aquel último encuentro con su hermano Kankuro, habían tenido que trasladarse por diferentes lugares en tiempos verdaderamente cortos que no habían supuesto ningún inconveniente para sus protegidos… hasta ahora que el embarazo de Aya se había diagnosticado como complicado…

Sin duda, aquella noticia interfería directa y completamente los planes y estrategias de Temari que más pronto de lo esperado iba a tener que establecerse junto con ellos en un lugar fijo a la espera de que su mejor amiga trajera al mundo a su primer heredero... lo cual, ciertamente no era ni remotamente una opción segura dada la facilidad con la que Nanjiroh había estado siguiéndoles los pasos…

Y si ella quería que aquella misión fuera un éxito, si quería que el matrimonio Aisaka junto a su joven heredero siguiera con vida durante mucho más tiempo, iban a necesitar ayuda…

Por fortuna, Sabaku no Temari sabía perfectamente a quién podía acudir...

* * *

_Y voalá! Por fin tenemos continuación del último heredero! y esta vez, con unos cuantos vistazos al pasado... espero que no les haya quedado muy confuso xP_

_Pero bueno, agradesco mucho los reviews: **TemariLand, Barby Hyuga, Nonahere, EstrellaSakuraBlue, kamiry hatake, nathzu, friky-wolfy, QaramellTeam, Nara no Temari y I can hear the screems tonight**, espero les guste este capitulo y todavía lo que sigue más allá xD espero lo pasen bien! n.n_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo 5.**_

_Hace 6 meses_

Caminando con decisión por los solitarios pasillos de aquella casa, y con la firme elección de poner en la cima de su lista de prioridades la vida de Aya, Temari buscaba al muchacho que la había contratado para protegerlos: alto, de piel bronceada a causa del intenso sol de Kumo, cabellera corta y negra, complexión media pero con espalda ancha y siempre con semblante serio pero con amable mirada del color de la miel... ese era Aisaka Ryuuji, que desde hace un buen rato, permanecía sentado sobre el piso de madera, con la vista fija en el horizonte, vigilando con atención como si pudiera atravesar con la mirada aquella alta muralla que protegía la casa…

-Ryuuji – llamó después de unos segundos la ojiverde, todavía a unos pasos de distancia del atractivo muchacho, que giró ligeramente su rostro hacia ella y le sonrió, tocando con una de sus manos el vacío a su lado, como invitándola a sentarse a su lado…

-¿Cómo están?- preguntó con voz suave pero al mismo tiempo varonil, y Temari, suspirando, avanzó finalmente hasta él y se sentó en el piso, a su lado.

-Los tres están bien – le dijo mirando fijamente las blancas nubes que habían en el cielo, - sin embargo, será un embarazo de alto riesgo si seguimos moviéndonos…- le informó con preocupación, y aunque el rostro del muchacho no cambió en absoluto de expresión, la kunoichi de Suna confiaba que también él estaba preocupado.

-Entiendo… ¿qué es lo que debemos hacer ahora?- preguntó el moreno, todavía con sus ojos clavados en el rostro de su compañera, y posando una de sus manos sobre la de Temari, que de inmediato la apartó y se puso de pie dándole la espalda.

-Mañana mismo salimos rumbo al país del Fuego y solicitaré una reunión urgente con la Hokage, estoy segura que ella no se negará a ayudarnos…

.

.

.

_La actualidad_

Solos en aquella habitación, Gaara y Temari permanecieron durante un largo rato en silencio, tan solo cuidando y mimando al pequeño Ryuuji que con sus grandes ojos del color miel como los de su padre, los veía a uno y otro, mientras apretaba entre su pequeña manita uno de los dedos del pelirrojo que finalmente suspiró y volvió a mirar a su hermana a la cara…

-¿Qué haremos con él?- preguntó finalmente cuando el pequeño lo soltó y comenzó a hacer un puchero que mostraba el cansancio de permanecer en la misma posición durante tanto tiempo. Y su hermana, sacando al niño de su cesta, le respondió.

-Me haré cargo de él, yo se lo prometí a Aya en su lecho de muerte… ante todo el mundo, el pequeño Ryuuji será mi hijo – dijo, y aunque Gaara permaneció sereno, frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-¿Estás completamente segura? En Suna van a hacer preguntas – le recordó él, mostrando sutilmente su desacuerdo, y ella lo miró con determinación.

-Estoy conciente de eso Gaara, yo se que mi propia reputación se verá gravemente afectada… - trató de hacerle entender sus motivos, acariciando con suavidad la rubia cabellera de Ryuuji, que apoyando su cabecita sobre el pecho de su madre sustituta, poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojitos… - y dado que no puedo decir la verdad porque podría poner su vida en peligro, creo que no es conveniente que yo regrese a Suna – concluyó con toda seguridad y en un tono que no admitía réplicas, ni siquiera por parte del Gondaime Kazekage, que suspirando con resignación, se atrevió a hacer uso de su última carta…

-Él es el último heredero del clan Aisaka, Temari… puede que sea rubio y de piel blanca como su madre y que en eso se parezca un poco a ti, pero sus ojos y su línea de sangre son los de su padre…el pequeño Ryuuji va a tener preguntas cuando crezca – le recordó el pelirrojo, queriendo también hacerle entender que no iba a poder mantener en secreto las raíces del niño… pero Temari siguió firme en su decisión.

-Pues no me importa que la gente hable de mi, lo único que quiero es cuidarlo, protegerlo tal y como su madre lo hubiese querido… entiende que es una promesa que le hice a Aya- insistió también ella, y suspirando de nuevo, Gaara le advirtió entonces por última vez:

-Si te quedas con él, vas a darle una vida de bastardo Temari, tan sólo piénsalo y te darás cuenta que yo tengo razón…

.

.

.

_Hace 3 meses_

Temari regresó a la casa cerca del amanecer. Desde hacía poco más de dos meses, aquel lugar se había convertido en su hogar.

Viviendo ocultos en el país del fuego en una pequeña aldea de civiles que estaba a menos de un día de distancia de Konoha, le permitía acudir personalmente al encuentro de la Hokage, con quien por cuestiones de seguridad, se había comprometido a rendir informes semanales…

Y sólo Kami sabía cuan agradecida estaba Temari con la Gondaime, que nada más enterarse de la situación en que estaban, les había proporcionado no sólo aquella modesta casa en donde ahora estaban instalados, sino que también les había enviado un escuadrón de 5 shinobis de su plena confianza que la apoyaban en la cuestión de seguridad, y que además velaban por la salud de Aya y sus pequeños aún no nacidos…

-¿Qué ocurrió Temari… averiguaste algo? – escuchó de pronto una voz en la oscuridad, nada más entrar a la sala de la casa.

Y con la garganta hecha un nudo, la embajadora de Suna se encontró frente a frente a esa mujer de apariencia frágil a quien siempre había considerado como su hermana: Aisaka Aya, la joven esposa de Ryuuji y su actual protegida, que con los ojos cristalinos al borde de las lágrimas, la esperaba sentada en el sofá, desde sabía Kami cuantas horas atrás…

-Aya, deberías estar reposando… es peligroso – se atrevió Temari a evadir la pregunta que tanto atormentaba a su única amiga de toda la vida, a quien conocía desde los tiernos años de su infancia, y que de inmediato se llevó una de sus manos al pecho e intentó en vano contener el temblor de su labio inferior que el llanto reprimido le producía…

-Gomenasai… pero los gemelos también están inquietos – respondió la mujer que aunque era de la edad de Temari, ahora parecía muchísimo mayor… sin duda alguna las preocupaciones y el temor rápidamente habían hecho mella en ella, y eso se notaba con facilidad…

No sólo su rubia y larga cabellera, antaño abundante y bien cuidada, ahora no era más que un puñado de cabellos resecos y opacos, casi tan maltratados como los de cualquier campesino de Suna… también sus ojos grises, brillantes como la plata, ahora se encontraban hundidos en sus cuencas, marcados profundamente por las ojeras causadas por desvelos y llantos; y sus labios, antes suaves, tersos y sonrosados, ahora parecían un viejo pergamino, seco y agrietado… y darse cuenta de eso, hacía fácilmente que Temari se sintiera tan desgraciada como seguramente se sentía ahora mismo su mejor amiga…

-Las cosas van a mejorar – se atrevió a prometerle la ojiverde, acercándose a paso lento, dudando si sería conveniente o no ir y abrazarla, permitirle que llorara más… desde el principio, el embarazo había sido complicado, y como estaban las cosas en aquel momento, mucho se temía que las cosas se complicaran más…

-Sí, sí lo se… - respondió la ojiplata con desgana, limpiándose de nueva cuenta las lágrimas que luchaba por contener, tocando con calma el asiento a su lado, invitando a su casi hermana a sentarse ahí junto a ella como solían acostumbrar. - ¿Pudiste hablar con Hokage sama? – preguntó finalmente tras unos segundos en silencio, una vez Temari estuvo sentada a su lado, y asintiendo, la ojiverde la tomó de la mano.

-Sí… me prometió que en cuanto todo termine, ella misma intervendrá y no parará hasta que tú y los niños recuperen las tierras que les corresponden en Kumo- le dijo, tratando de reconfortarla.

-Tú sabes que eso no es lo que me preocupa – le respondió Aya, negando suavemente con un movimiento de cabeza, mirando fijamente el rostro de su amiga, con un dolor y una pena que durante mucho tiempo había invadido su alma… y aunque la hermana del Kazekage quería evitar aquel momento, el firme agarre con que Aya estrechaba su mano, le impedía alejarse.

-Tienes que descansar – susurró la ojiverde, esperando poder persuadir a su amiga fácilmente sin la necesidad de decirle lo que quería saber, y sin embargo, tras unos instantes en silencio, intercambiando miradas, la ojiplata se mordió el labio y dejó caer gruesas lágrimas por sus mejillas.

-Esta muerto, ¿verdad? Es eso lo que no te atreves a pronunciar…- susurro finalmente la muchacha, no preguntando sino confirmando lo que toda la tarde llevaba pensando…

Y aunque Temari pensó en seguir evadiendo aquella realidad y mentirle, también era conciente de que en caso de hacerlo, únicamente conseguiría prolongar el dolor por el que atravesaba su amiga… así que, aún a sabiendas del daño que le causaría, la rubia de ojos verdes, agachando la mirada, asintió silenciosa, escuchando de inmediato como respuesta un contenido sollozo y sintiendo las frágiles pero filosas uñas de Aisaka Aya, clavándosele con saña durante unos minutos, antes de escucharla volver a hablar…

-Ryuuji…Ryuuji y quería que le pusiéramos tu nombre a la criatura si nacía niña… él todavía te amaba – le confesó la muchacha, queriendo contener llanto y al mismo tiempo no haciendo nada por evitarlo, estrujando todavía con fuerza la mano de la otra, que tan sólo atinó a mantenerle la mirada, sintiéndose ligeramente sorprendida y quizás un tanto impactada: jamás en toda su vida, se hubiera esperado tener aquella plática…

A pesar de nunca haber hablado ellas al respecto, la realidad era que ambas sabían sobre los sentimientos del heredero del clan Aisaka. A lo largo de todos aquellos años, aún cuando ambas lo sabían, ninguna nunca lo había mencionado… ¿para qué, si desde antes de que ambas conocieran a Ryuuji hacía poco más de diez años, su matrimonio con Aya ya estaba arreglado?

Por muy clara y obvia que fuera la atracción que el muchacho hubiera sentido hacia la primogénita del Yondaime Kazekage, el compromiso estaba hecho y no había forma alguna de cancelarlo, ya que en caso siquiera de insinuarlo, ambas aldeas se irían a la guerra sin dudarlo… y siendo sinceros, ni Suna ni Kumo tenían la intención de romper el pacto que con gran esfuerzo se había firmado…

Además, no era como si Temari en algún momento hubiera correspondido o cedido ante los cortejos del muchacho, al contrario: en el momento mismo en que notó el palpable interés de Ryuuji, ella misma se encargó de dejarle bien claro que no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo, además de recordarle que con quien estaba comprometido desde que era un niño, era nada más y nada menos que su mejor amiga a quien por nada del mundo la rubia de coletas pensaba lastimar…

Y ahora, diez años después de que todo aquello hubiera comenzado, la joven de ojos verdes, conciente de todo el dolor que guardaba Aya en su interior, se dio cuenta de que había sido muy tonta al no haber hablado al respecto con ella, ¡al dar por sentado que a su amiga sabía que no le importaban en absoluto ni las palabras ni las miradas que Ryuuji le daba…!

Sí, por fin, después de tantos y tantos años, Sabaku no Temari se había dado cuenta del error que había cometido al no percatarse que detrás de esa fachada que Aya mostraba, de esa actitud suya de que entre ellas no pasaba nada, en realidad se ocultaban años y años de dolor y tristeza a causa de todos aquellos actos que ninguna de las dos habían aclarado, y que ahora, en aquel momento crítico, por fin estaban saliendo a flote, haciéndola sentir a ella un tanto culpable por todo aquello…

-A mi nunca me interesó Ryuuji de esa manera – quiso disculparse de inmediato Temari, posicionando su otra mano sobre la de su amiga, que volviendo a mirarla a la cara, aflojó el agarre y asintió.

-Lo se, lo sé… pero constantemente me invadía la sensación de que nunca pude complacerle, de que nunca iba a ser lo suficientemente buena para él… siempre tuve miedo de que me abandonara, ¿sabes…? Desde el día de nuestra boda comencé a vivir con el temor de que me dejara y fuera a por ti – le confesó, volviendo a mirar a su amiga a la cara, mordiéndose el labio inferior como si estuviera avergonzada y arrepentida de haber pensado durante tanto tiempo aquello… y Temari, mirándola de forma comprensiva, negó.

-Si él hubiera hecho eso, ten por seguro que lo habría acribillado con mis propias manos – le respondió la ojiverde, consiguiendo que Aya sonriera aunque fuera muy brevemente, antes de por fin ceder por completo al llanto y lanzarse sobre ella en un fuerte y reconfortante abrazo que ambas tanto necesitaban…

.

.

.

_Hace 3 días_

-Por Kami, ¡Aya tienes que pujar con mas fuerza!- pidió casi con desesperación Temari, sujetando con fuerza la mano de su mejor amiga, que en labor de parto, respiraba dificultosamente a causa del esfuerzo notando apenas la mirada preocupada de su mejor amiga que pasaba de su rostro al de la Ninja médico que las apoyaba, y de ella a la puerta que comunicaba la habitación con el patio exterior.

Afuera se desarrollaba una pelea y no había manera de averiguar si los refuerzos de Konoha habían llegado ya…

-Temari… Temari prométeme que los protegerás – pidió con gran esfuerzo la ojiplata, apretándole con más fuerza la mano a su amiga, sin poder ahogar del todo el grito que las contracciones y el esfuerzo que el pujar le significaba.

-Vas a estar bien Aya… los ANBUS deben estar ahí afuera, pronto acabaran con Nanjiroh – quiso convencer la rubia a la parturienta a pesar del estrés y los nervios que los sonidos del exterior le provocaban. Aya casi volvió a gritar.

-Estoy viendo su cabeza- informó de pronto la Ninja medico, dirigiendo una fugaz mirada a ambas rubias, y asintiendo, Temari volvió a animar a la ojiplata.

-Sólo un poco más Aya, puja un poco más- suplicó dándole un fuerte apretón de manos, sintiendo su pulso acelerarse al escuchar un fuerte estruendo en el exterior, que de tan intenso, hizo temblar momentáneamente las paredes… y haciendo un esfuerzo extraordinario, sin notar siquiera que sus uñas se hundían en las manos de su amiga y sin poder contener esta vez el grito, la joven Aisaka finalmente expulsó de su vientre al primero de sus herederos, que sin demora alguna rompió en llanto para alivio del trío femenino…

-Es un varoncito – anunció la medico, cortando rápidamente el cordón umbilical para poder pasárselo a la joven madre, que aunque de inmediato soltó la mano de su mejor amiga, no hizo amago de querer tomarlo entre sus brazos, dejando entonces que la ojiverde lo recibiera y lo envolviera en una cálida manta.

-Se llamará Ryuuji – dijo Aya en un susurro que fácilmente dejaba ver lo agotada que estaba, mientras alternaba su miraba entre su amiga y su hijo, que una vez bien envuelto, se quedó tranquilo…

Y sin embargo, un segundo estruendo seguido del sonido de cristales rotos, obligó a la rubia y a la Ninja médico a desviar momentáneamente la vista de la parturienta. El ruido de la pelea esta vez se escuchaba mucho más cerca…y entonces, Aya volvió a gritar, aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas a las sábanas, consiguiendo de nuevo la atención de las otras muchachas.

-Ya viene el segundo- anunció de inmediato la médico, volviendo su atención a la labor, y Temari, dejando al pequeño Ryuuji en una canasta a su lado, de inmediato volvió a tomar la mano de su amiga entre las suyas.

-Promete que los cuidarás… Temari prométeme que los cuidarás… - suplicó la ojiplata con la frente perlada de sudor, se veía todavía más pálida, y a pesar de aferrarse a su amiga con las manos, su agarre era mucho menos intenso… y la ojiverde, sintiendo su corazón encogerse, asintió.

-Sí Aya, yo voy a cuidarlos, te lo prometo – le juró nerviosa, no sabía si a causa del acercamiento de la batalla que se libraba a fuera, o por la frágil apariencia que se acentuaba más en su mejor amiga…

Y sonriéndole significativamente antes de hacer una última mueca provocada por el dolor, Aisaka Aya hizo un último esfuerzo para expulsar a la criatura de su vientre y perder el conocimiento a pesar del insistente llamado de Temari, que con lágrimas escociéndole los ojos, veía impotente como el pulso y la respiración de su mejor amiga poco a poco se iban alentando hasta detenerse para siempre…

* * *

_Buaaaa! Este capítulo sin duda alguna, es de los más tristes que he tenido la dicha de escribir… sí, leyeron bien, puse dicha, porque la verdad es que soy una amante apasionada del drama jajaja, pero bueno, ese no es el caso. Lo importante, como siempre, es que por fin les traigo un nuevo capítulo después de meses de espera. Y claro, espero que les haya gustado, además de dejarles un poco más claro la tortuosa situación por la que nuestra rubia favorita se vio obligada a pasar… _

_En fin, agradezco enormemente los comentarios a __**Arrimitiluki**__, __**Natzhu, **__**Jaz y Nonahere,**__ este capitulo es para ustedes chicas, espero lo hayan disfrutado, y como siempre sigo esperando sus reviews! Cuídense mucho, les quiero! Bezazos de mi parte ;D_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo 6.**_

_Hace 3 días_

-Aya… Aya reacciona… - suplicó Temari en un susurro provocado por el nudo que sentía obstruyéndole la garganta, parpadeando rápida y repetidamente para contener las gruesas lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos.

Sus cálidas manos aún se aferraban a las de quien durante años había considerado como su hermana. Por un instante todo a su alrededor se detuvo: no había ruido, no transcurría el tiempo, tan sólo estaban ella y su mejor amiga, ahí recostada a su lado, como si estuviera dormida, y nada bueno ni malo ocurría a su alrededor… nada, sólo estaban ellas dos, solas y juntas como antaño solían estarlo, como cuando ambas eran sólo unas niñas que se quedaban dormidas mientras estaban jugando… pero un estruendo todavía más cercano que hizo temblar el piso, pronto le hizo enfrentarse a la dura verdad.

-¿Cómo está el niño?- preguntó de pronto, apartando la vista del pálido rostro de su amiga, y mirando entonces al Ninja médico, que a pesar del repentino temblor, siguió atendiendo al otro pequeñito que seguía en silencio, lo cual de inmediato alertó a la rubia.

-Tenía el cordón alrededor del cuello, estoy intentando reanimarlo pero necesitaremos una incubadora – le informó con preocupación, y aunque no pronunció las fatídicas palabras, la de Suna supo que aunque lo reanimaran, la criatura no conseguiría sobrevivir…

-Maldición – gruñó, desviando instantáneamente la vista, apretando con fuerza sus puños, mirando con pesar a su amiga, a quien sabía tampoco había conseguido salvar…

Odiaba que todo hubiera terminado así, detestaba saber que aquel era el fin… y sin embargo, por mucho que ella quisiera cambiarlo, sabía perfectamente que no iba a ser posible… así que, dándose media vuelta, Sabaku no Temari, haciendo acopio de todo el valor y coraje que año tras año había demostrado, tomó la canasta de mimbre en que minutos antes había depositado al heredero del clan Aisaka, y sin volver a mirar al Ninja médico, ordenó.

-Encárgate de la situación aquí, haz todo lo que sea necesario para ayudar a los ANBU a acabar con Nanjiroh… y que nadie sepa que estuve aquí, mucho menos que esta vivo el heredero – dijo, y la mujer, comprendiendo lo que conllevaba aquella misión, miró por última vez a la muchacha y asintió.

-Entendido Temari sama… le deseo mucha suerte – respondió, y tras verla salir de aquella habitación a través de un pasaje secreto, la médico de inmediato ocultó el cuerpo de la recién finada Aya, y adoptando sin demora aquella frágil apariencia, tomó entre sus brazos al pequeñito a quien adhirió un sello explosivo, que esperaba no fuera necesario usar…

.

.

_._

_La actualidad_

Encontrando sus ojos con los del color miel del pequeño Ryuuji a quien sostenía entre sus brazos, Temari no podía menos que sonreír: ese niño era un angelito a quien ella iba a proteger a costa de lo que fuera, y de su cuenta corría que nadie lo lastimara y mucho menos que lo trataran como a un bastardo. Tenía un plan y aunque todavía no estaba del todo segura, al menos era mejor que no tener en mente nada para lograrlo…

-Te ves sumamente hermosa – escuchó de pronto la voz de Shikamaru, que sin querer la sacó del ensimismamiento en que desde hacía rato la rubia se encontraba enfrascada. Y aunque el halago la hizo sonrojar, no consiguió que se pusiera nerviosa…

-¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar descansando – le dijo serena, mirándolo a los ojos apenas unos segundos, y él, con su media sonrisa torcida bien dibujada en su atractiva cara, se tomó un par de segundos antes de responder mientras caminaba hasta ella.

-Olvidé dejarte esto – le explicó de forma escueta, y antes de poder siquiera arrugar una de sus finas cejas, Temari vio frente a ella el brillante anillo con que Shikamaru le había propuesto matrimonio la noche anterior… y con el corazón dándole un vuelco inesperado en el pecho, la rubia se puso inmediatamente de pie.

-No pensé que fueras tan insistente –le respondió, entonces verdaderamente nerviosa, dándole la espalda para evitar mirarlo de nuevo a la cara, y desconcertado, el estratega la siguió con la mirada.

-¿Insistente?- preguntó ligeramente confundido, y ella dejando al bebé en su canasta, le respondió.

-No voy a casarme contigo Shikamaru, no es buena idea – le respondió falsamente tranquila, y el pelinegro, tras unos segundos en silencio entrecerró ligeramente sus oscuros ojos y preguntó.

-¿Cómo que no es una buena idea? – cuestionó a pesar estar imaginando ya toda una serie de posibles excusas que tal vez Temari utilizaría… y por supuesto, para todas y cada una de ellas tenía también ya una forma de descartarlas.

-No, no es buena idea - le respondió mirándolo directamente a la cara: - aún cuando finjamos que tú eres el padre de Ryuuji, la realidad es que no lo eres Shikamaru. ¿Qué crees que pasará cuando crezca, cuando sea mayor y se de cuenta…? –le cuestionó tratando de hacerlo razonar, y él sin demora la interrumpió.

-Mujer por favor no seas absurda - dijo el muchacho, dispuesto a rebatir con buenos fundamentos aquella idea… pero ella, también dispuesta a defender su postura, no se lo permitió.

-No lo soy Shikamaru: yo estoy siendo completamente racional – le respondió con orgullo, casi retándolo. – ¿Que no te das cuenta de lo que va a sufrir Ryuuji si tu y yo nos casamos? –preguntó. - ¿Qué pasará cuando él crezca, Shikamaru?, ¿cuándo sea un poco más grande y quiera hacer un jutsu de sombras pero no pueda? – le interrogó. – ¡Él mismo se va a creer un hijo bastardo y eso yo no lo voy a permitir!- se justificó al instante ella, molesta ante la sola idea de hacer pasar al pequeño por aquello… y el Nara, incrédulo, tardó sólo unos segundos en asimilar aquella información…

-No estarás hablando en serio… - susurró mirándola fijamente, no queriendo creerse del todo lo que le acababa de decir… y sin embargo la rubia, manteniendo su semblante serio, tan sólo le confirmó lo que ya le había dicho…

-Nunca antes había hablado tan enserio… tan sólo piénsalo Shikamaru, quizás mientras Ryuuji sea pequeño no tengamos problemas porque creerá todo lo que le digamos… pero llegado un momento, él se va a dar cuenta por sí solo que tú no eres su padre y eso lo va a hacer sufrir mucho – le dijo, tratando de tocar sus fibras más sensibles, y sin embargo el estratega, mirándole fijamente a la cara, al instante le rebatió.

-¿Y cuando se de cuenta de que tú no eres su madre Temari?, ¿entonces qué crees que pase?- le cuestionó con dureza, logrando que al instante ella lo mirara incrédula y casi boquiabierta… - Quizás tú estés dispuesta a fingir que eres su verdadera madre durante el resto de tu vida, pero ambos sabemos que el único parecido físico que tienes con el niño es nada más que el color del cabello… fuera de eso, lamento decirte que no sus ojos no son como los tuyos, ni tiene tu nariz o la forma de tus labios – le recordó con una brusquedad a la cual no le dio importancia, dado que su prioridad era convencerla de que estaba equivocada y que debería de recapacitar…

Después de todo, sabía de sobra que la embajadora de Sunagakure no Sato era una mujer increíblemente necia… pero él confiaba en que, tarde o temprano, ella tomaría la decisión correcta tanto para el bebé como para ella... y esa, sin duda alguna, era el que le permitiera convertirla en su esposa y poder de esta manera criar al pequeño Ryuuji juntos, en el entorno de una familia real…

.

.

.

-Hokage sama, lamento mucho no poder permanecer más tiempo en Konoha al lado de mi hermana – se disculpó formalmente Gaara mientras se despedía de Tsunade, que brindándole una sonrisa conciliadora, lo excuso.

-No debe preocuparse más por ella, Kazekage sama, aquí en Konoha la trataremos, cuidaremos y protegeremos como a un miembro más de ésta aldea – le prometió esperando de ésta manera tranquilizarlo, y aunque el pelirrojo creyó firmemente en la palabra de la sannin legendaria, no pudo liberarse por completo de la preocupación que le generaba alejarse nuevamente de su hermana…

-Manténgame informado sobre cualquier cosa por favor –le pidió.

Y tras hacer las despedidas formales correspondientes, el líder shinobi de Sunagakure no Sato, formando una serie de sellos con sus manos se evaporó en medio de una nube de arena y humo, dejando a la Gondaime Hokage sola en su terraza, observando tranquilamente a su aldea mientras meditaba sobre lo que a continuación procedía…

Y es que, a pesar de no dudar en ningún momento de la capacidad de Sabaku no Temari para criar a ese niño, no podía evitar pasar por alto el hecho de que en el futuro, si no se le informaba de la existencia del pequeño heredero al Raikage de Kumo, la joven embajadora de Suna iba a verse metida en serios y graves problemas…

.

.

.

Conteniendo sus deseos de golpear algo para liberar de ésta manera toda la carga de frustración que en aquel momento sentía, la rubia de ojos verdes, maldiciendo mentalmente a Nara Shikamaru por tener la boca llena de razón, se obligó a sí misma a hacer unos cuantos ejercicios de respiración para mantenerse tranquila y no despertar a Ryuuji que plácidamente dormía en su canasta, sintiéndose incapaz de apartarse de él ni un solo momento…

¿Y cómo podría?, se preguntaba a si misma, confundida sobre lo que debería o no hacer…

Después de todo, ella misma le había prometido a Aya que cuidaría de su bebé como si se tratara de su propio hijo… y sin embargo, tal y como le había recodado Shikamaru, la realidad era que por sus venas no corría ni correría jamás la misma sangre, y aunque ella no lo quisiera, estuviera o no a su lado, el pequeño estaba destinado a sufrir…

-Gomen ne, pequeño Ryuuji – balbuceó al cabo de unos minutos la ojiverde, acariciando con cuidado el rostro del pequeño dormido… - después de todo yo nunca podré ser tu verdadera madre… - susurró, y dos silenciosas lágrimas se deslizaron lentamente por su rostro…

.

.

.

Llamando con suaves y lentos golpes a la puerta, Shikamaru espero pacientemente durante unos segundos antes de entrar a la oficina de la Hokage, en donde además de encontrarse a la legendaria sannin, el estratega se encontró también a su propio padre y a Naruto, que lo recibió con una de sus grandes sonrisas y una mirada pícara que dejaba entrever que ya se había enterado de las buenas nuevas…

-¿Y bien?, - preguntó sin demora Tsunade sama nada más verlo cerrar la puerta. - ¿Cuál fue la respuesta de Temari? – quiso saber la Hokage atenta, y suspirando, el Nara menor, posicionándose junto a Shikaku que de inmediato posó una de sus manos sobre su hombro como señal de apoyo, se tomó un par de segundos antes de responder.

-La embajadora es una mujer muy problemática, me ha pedido tiempo para pensarlo –dijo con la calma que le caracterizaba, pero al mismo tiempo esbozando una media sonrisa confiada sobre la respuesta afirmativa que le daría la problemática kunoichi de Suna... y aunque aquella no era la respuesta que la mujer de ojos ámbar esperaba, al ver tan seguro a Shikamaru, decidió dar por hecho aquella unión y asintió, prosiguiendo con lo verdaderamente importante.

-Naruto acaba de regresar de Kumo, lo envié a investigar sobre lo que por derecho le corresponde al heredero del clan Aisaka- le informó la Gondaime al heredero Nara, desviando entonces su mirada dorada al ojiazul, que hinchando orgullosamente su pecho, comenzó con su reporte.

-Le he informado personalmente al Raikage sobre el rescate del heredero y la información fue clasificada como alto secreto de inmediato debido al peligro que el niño podría correr, dattebayo - dijo con su ya conocido entusiasmo el jiinchuriki, contento de haber logrado aquella misión en tiempo record… y no obstante Tsunade sama no cedió ante la ligereza del rubio y mirándole todavía con seriedad, le cuestionó.

-¿Qué hay sobre la estadía del niño en Konoha?- preguntó, y el Uzumaki, dirigiéndole a la mujer una de sus conocidas sonrisas le respondió.

-El Raikage se mostró de acuerdo en que él se quede en Konoha hasta que sea mayor y pueda hacerse cargo de sus posesiones de forma legítima, y mientras eso pasa él se encargará de proteger sus bienes – le aseguró el muchacho, transmitiendo aquellas alentadoras palabras que el mismo líder de Kumo le había hecho saber… y sin embargo la Hokage no parecía estar satisfecha.

-¿Y qué hay del resto del clan?, ¿no sospecharán?- insistió la mujer, y Naruto, parpadeando un par de veces, hizo una ligera mueca que denotaba su inseguridad respecto al tema mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca…

-Etto… bueno… verás…- balbuceó un tanto inseguro, haciendo sospechar a la Hokage que el rubio no había hecho bien su trabajo... cosa que irritó a la mujer.

-¿Qué pasa Naruto, que no investigaste nada al respecto?- repitió ella con impaciencia, mirando al jinchuuriki con ojos entornados y apretando inconcientemente los puños de sus manos… y el energético rubio, notando el aura peligrosa de la Gondaime, nervioso, comenzó a mover las manos de un lado a otro…

-¡No, no es eso Oba chan!, ¡yo si investigue, pero no tuve manera alguna de confirmarlo!- se apresuró el muchacho a justificar su actitud, logrando en el acto que el aura asesina de Tsunade se calmara, aunque ésta insistió en mirarlo fijamente y con los ojos entrecerrados…

-¿A qué te refieres, qué es lo que no pudiste confirmar?- cuestionó la mujer, y el muchacho, más calmado, pero todavía nervioso, habló…

-Raikage sama piensa que el niño podría ser el último sobreviviente del clan Aisaka aunque no está del todo seguro… – informó en tono dubitativo que alertó a la Hokage… -Según los informes, Iba Nanjiroh asesinó a todos los miembros del clan cuando estos ayudaron al heredero y a su esposa a escapar hacia Suna – les contó, haciendo referencia al escape de los padres del pequeño Ryuuji. – Sin embargo, existen reportes previos al ataque, en donde se hace mención al exilio voluntario de los ancianos del consejo, que al cederle la sucesión de sus puestos a sus legítimos herederos, se marchan a los grandes templos de su clan de donde no vuelven a salir jamás – le informó, dejando en claro la razón del porqué el Kage de Kumo no podía asegurar de la sobrevivencia de aquellos hombres, pero no por eso tranquilizando a Tsunade, que tras algunos segundos en silencio, suspiró y mirando con atención a los Nara, habló.

-Prepara tus cosas cuanto antes Shikamaru – le indicó. – En breve deberás viajar a Kumo y averiguar todo lo posible referente al clan Aisaka y su templo, en base a esa información decidiremos después – le ordenó, y pasando entonces su mirada al rubio, agregó. – En cuanto a ti Naruto, tú deberás cuidar a Temari y al niño mientras Shikamaru esté ausente. Confío plenamente en las palabras del Raikage, sin embargo no podemos arriesgarnos a poner en peligro la vida de la embajadora y del heredero – concluyó, y dicho esto el trío de shinobis se retiraron de la habitación…

.

.

.

Escuchando fascinada la risa del pequeño que se encontraba en su canasta, Sabaku no Temari parecía no tener ojos para nada más que la sonrisa y la mirada brillante del heredero del clan Aisaka, que al despertar llorando, la había obligando a buscar rápidamente una manera de contentarlo, encontrándola en el simple acto de cubrir y descubrirse la cara con las manos…

-¿Dónde está Ryuuji? ¿Dónde está? – decía ella a cada tanto con voz aniñada, bajando lentamente sus manos para mirarlo con sus brillantes ojos verdes, consiguiendo que en el acto el niño gritara emocionado, riera y agitara de nueva cuenta sus piernas y brazos, provocando a la vez en ella un sentimiento de dicha y regocijo que también la hacía sonreír sin poder evitarlo…

Y es que sencillamente no había forma de evitarlo, se decía a sí misma la de coletas, consiente del gran cariño y amor que sentía por ese niño a quien había jurado proteger, y que en ese mismo momento inundaba la habitación con sus risas y sus gritos, a tal grado que la de Suna no escuchó que llamaban a la puerta, hasta que ésta se abrió…

-¿Temari?- escuchó que la llamaban, y dirigiendo entonces su mirada al otro lado de la habitación, la ojiverde tan sólo parpadeó antes de volver al juego que tenía con el pequeño rubiecito…

-¿Otra vez por aquí Nara?- pronunció esta vez ella, disminuyendo drásticamente la sincera sonrisa que segundos antes había tenido dibujada en su rostro… y Shikamaru, suspirando entró a la habitación…

-Naruto ha querido venir a conocer a nuestro hijo – pronunció llegando a su lado, y mirando con una media sonrisa al pequeño a quien extendió rápidamente uno de sus dedos para acariciarle suavemente una de sus mejillas… mientras que ella, sorprendida, volvió a mirarlo fijamente…

-¿¡Qué! – le cuestionó ella, mirándolo incrédula, casi horrorizada, y comprobando casi de inmediato la veracidad de las palabras pronunciadas por el muchacho, al ver de pronto al Uzumaki también al pie de la canasta, mirando al bebé sumamente entusiasmado…

-¿Puedo cargarlo Temari chan? ¿Puedo?- preguntó el ojiazul, mirando fervorosamente a la embajadora de Suna, que abriendo y cerrando la boca durante un segundo debido al shock, finalmente asintió para gusto y placer del rubiales, que sin demora sujetó al pequeño Ryuuji entre sus brazos y lo elevó hacia el techo… -¡Pero que grande estás!- lo alabó, haciendo reír al niño, que agitando los brazos y pies, también hizo reír a Naruto que comenzó a dar vueltas en la habitación bajo la mirada de la de coletas, que de pronto y sin previo aviso, sintió los brazos de Shikamaru rodeándole la cintura y atrayéndola hacia él, haciéndola enrojecer al hablarle con voz suave mientras la miraba fijamente a la cara…

-Por favor, déjame cuidar de ustedes – le pidió él, acariciándole tiernamente el rostro. – Si me dejas, te prometo que Ryuuji nunca sufrirá por no ser un Nara, sino que se sentirá orgulloso de ser un Aisaka - le prometió él, y Temari, todavía dudando, le preguntó.

-¿Y cómo esperas conseguir eso, genio? – le cuestionó incluso con la mirada, a lo que el estratega, pegando su frente a la de ella, le respondió…

–Lo haremos al no ocultarle la verdad sobre su origen, hablándole y explicándole todo sobre su clan… sin embargo y a pesar de eso, él no va a sentir ningún rechazo de nuestra parte porque a pesar de no llevar nuestra sangre, nosotros lo vamos a querer como si fuéramos sus padres… – le explicó, y percibiendo en ella todavía cierto recelo, el pelinegro finalmente agregó: – por favor mujer, déjame ayudarte a darle la familia que le prometiste a su madre… - casi suplicó, y la kunoichi, perdiéndose en aquellos oscuros pero al mismo tiempo brillantes ojos, sintiendo su cálido aliento y su firme agarre, aferrando ambas manos sobre el pecho del muchacho, lentamente suspiró…

-Así que has pensado en todo… - susurró tranquilamente ella, y él, esbozando su media sonrisa, preguntó.

-¿Es eso un sí?- dijo, y ella, esbozando también una pequeña sonrisa, asintió.

-Sí… - respondió, y entonces Shikamaru, sintiéndose el hombre más dichoso en todo el mundo, la besó.

* * *

_Yeeeeei! *O*_

_Y por fin, después de casi todo un año de no actualizar esta historia, y de estar desaparecida en muchas otras más (incluida **A life for moments** que desde hace unas semanas me ha sido imposible continuar), regreso con este magnífico y maravilloso capítulo con un final lleno de mucho pero mucho amor… o bueno, al menos esa era la intensión ajajajaja xD_

_Pero bueno, pasando a otro aspecto que para mi es muy importante, quiero agradecer y dedicar este capitulo a quienes me dejaron reviews, {**Natzhu, YyessyY, Nona, Gabrielle, Baby, Hyugaharuka **} de verdad muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios y opiniones, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, les haya rsuelto algunas dudas y me dejen otro review jejeje._

_Y pues ya, de antemano les agradezco el favor de su atención, no puedo prometerles una continuación pronta ya que tengo otros diez ficts que tengo que actualizar, y aunque la inspiración ha sido buena en los últimos días, uno nunca sabe cuanto pueda durar esto, pero lo que sí es que voy a hacer mi mayor esfuerzo y aprovechar al máximo esta racha de divina inspiración, así que me despido no sin antes desearles a todos un excelente fin de semana, cuídense mucho y nos leemos en la próxima actualización!_

_Un besazo, bye bye! nOn_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capítulo 7.**_

La ceremonia de compromiso entre Sabaku no Temari, la embajadora de Sunagakure no Sato, y Nara Shikamaru, el heredero del clan Nara, se llevó a cabo tan sólo un par de días después, junto con el anuncio de la adopción del pequeño Ryuuji, de quien se decía había sido encontrado solo y abandonado en una aldea de los alrededores, haciendo imposible de ésta manera conocer más sobre sus orígenes…

Los invitados a la ceremonia, en su mayoría familiares y amigos cercanos, los felicitaron a ambos por partida doble, confirmando anticipadamente su asistencia a la boda que planeaban celebrar en menos de dos semanas, y Uzumaki Naruto, el portador del Kyuubi, en un acto de efusividad, se autonombró como el padrino del pequeño y de todos los hijos que la pareja pensase en tener… y sin embargo, con la llegada de los hermanos de Temari a la fiesta, el hiperactivo jinchuuriki cambió de opinión, cediéndoles a Sabaku no Gaara y Sabaku no Kankuro, el derecho de apadrinar a algunos de sus futuros sobrinos, a quienes un par de horas después, el rubio de Konoha ya les había encontrado los nombres, apodos y hasta asignado a sus futuros sensei…

Y más tarde, cuando Sai se llevó casi a rastras al enérgico shinobi de ojos azules y el resto de los invitados se marcharon, en la gran casona del clan Nara tan sólo quedaron la embajadora y sus hermanos, a petición de los anfitriones que insistieron en proporcionarles el hospedaje a tan importantes invitados, quienes en privado se mostraron más que satisfechos por las últimas decisiones tomadas por la rubia de coletas…

-Vas a ser muy feliz – le auguró serenamente Gaara, mirando distraídamente a Kankuro, que a unos cuantos pasos de distancia, veía con una ceja arqueada al pequeño que yacía plácidamente dormido en su canasta...

-Aún así extrañaré Suna – respondió a su vez la ojiverde, mirando también a su otro hermano que suspirando se cruzó finalmente de brazos, y encarándola, la regañó en un susurro para no despertar a Ryuuji.

-Por favor no trates de engañarnos – le dijo con seriedad, sorprendiendo ligeramente a Temari, que aunque abrió la boca, no pudo decir nada puesto que el marionetista se adelantó. – Konoha ha sido más tu hogar que Suna desde hace años, ¿qué ya no te acuerdas de todas tus quejas cada vez que regresabas? – le recordó inmediatamente el castaño, esbozando entonces una media sonrisa en sus labios, y de reojo, la kunoichi pudo ver a su otro hermano asentir…

-Odiabas en cambio de clima…

-Más la ausencia del vago – se atrevió a corregir inmediatamente Kankuro, dirigiéndole una mirada a su hermana que a todas luces le indicaba que por más que hubiera tratado no había podido engañarlos… y ella, dándose cuenta de aquello, sin saber a ciencia cierta el porqué, simplemente esbozó una sonrisa y segundos después, comenzó a reír suavemente…

Después de todo, si sus hermanos habían sabido siempre sobre sus sentimientos hacia Shikamaru, la verdad era que no tenía caso mentirse a sí misma, y mucho menos el seguirles mintiendo a ellos…

-Si, tienen razón… voy a ser muy feliz aquí…

.

.

.

Abriendo los ojos de forma repentina ante el primer quejido que advertía la llegada del llanto, Shikamaru pronto se incorporó en su cama y se talló los ojos antes de ponerse de pie y salir de su habitación dispuesto a atender al pequeño Ryuuji, quien a pesar de encontrarse en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes al final del pasillo, pronto rompió el silencio de la casa de forma tan potente, que al Nara le pareció tenerlo al lado…

Sin duda, el niño tenía buenos pulmones, pensó el pelinegro bostezando, al tiempo que sigilosamente se acercaba a la puerta y escuchaba la suave pero autoritaria voz de su prometida, que no queriendo causar molestias, a sus hermanos que dormían en las habitaciones contiguas, ni a los Nara cuyas habitaciones se encontraban al final del pasillo, se apresuraba a contentar al niño dándole su biberón…

-Ya, ya, toma tu leche y deja de llorar – escuchó decir a Temari desde el otro lado de la puerta, y esbozando una media sonrisa, Shikamaru entró en la habitación atrayendo de inmediato la atención de aquellos ojos verdes que silenciosos lo miraron…

-Te vez como toda una experta – no pudo evitar él decir, avanzando hacia ella, que esbozando una sonrisa, se mantuvo en silencio unos instantes…

-No pensé que fueras de los que levantan ante el primer llanto – dijo finalmente ella, y él, respondiéndole la sonrisa, hizo un gesto de querer cargarlo…

-Ahora Ryuuji también es hijo mío, no puedo dejarte todo a ti – afirmó, serenamente él… y aunque la de Suna se mostró sorprendida, al ver la sinceridad en Shikamaru, lentamente asintió…

-Mantenlo ligeramente erguido al sujetarlo –dijo finalmente ella, esbozando una tierna sonrisa al tiempo que le permitía tomarlo entre sus brazos, y el Nara, siendo muy cuidadoso, siguió sus indicaciones, procurando siempre sostener al niño con cuidado, y no inclinar demasiado el biberón…

Y aunque ni en sus sueños más locos la ojiverde se hubiera imaginado que Nara Shikamaru aceptaría tan fácilmente la responsabilidad que era criar a un niño que no era ni siquiera suyo, lo cierto era que en aquellos momentos, al verlo acunar a Ryuuji entre sus brazos, Temari no podía menos que sentirse profundamente conmovida por el gesto tan noble de Shikamaru, a quien cada instante sentía que amaba más y más…

-¿No irás a dormir? – la suave voz de Shikamaru, que mirándole todavía con esa sonrisilla dibujada en la cara, sacó repentinamente a la de coletas de sus pensamientos, y aunque el sonrojo invadió rápidamente sus mejillas al verse descubierta observándole, la de Suna, queriendo ver todavía más de esa faceta paternal del estratega, pronto negó.

-Hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar – tan sólo se le ocurrió decir, y aunque no lo dijo en un tono que debiera preocupar al pelinegro, éste, sabiendo lo problemática que podría ser esta frase pronunciada por una mujer, arrugando el entrecejo, esperó en silencio unos instantes, antes de que ella, yendo a sentarse en el borde de la cama, retomara la palabra… - ¿Hasta cuándo ibas a decirme que tienes una misión pendiente en Kumogakure? – dijo tranquilamente ella, no sintiéndose realmente molesta pero aún así mirándole con seriedad… y Shikamaru, chasqueando la lengua, negó.

-Es una misión diplomática, nada de lo que debas preocuparte – le contó con calma, dándole menos importancia de la necesaria, mientras que ella perspicaz como era, arqueó ambas cejas al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Ah si? Porque según lo que escuché, es a investigar ciertos asuntos que podrían concernirme a mi también – le dijo, más afirmando que preguntando.

-Pensé que el único oriundo de Kumo era nuestro Ryuuji…- respondió un tanto divertido Shikamaru, logrando en el acto que Temari pusiera una falsa cara de enfado.

-No te hagas el tonto, vago - medio le reprendió la muchacha, y Shikamaru, conciente de lo astuta que era su prometida, sonriendo nuevamente, decidió dejar de dar rodeos al asunto para no hacerla enojar de verdad…

-Sólo investigaré un poco sobre las técnicas del clan Aisaka, Hokage sama y Raikage sama están de acuerdo así que no hay nada de que preocuparse – finalmente le informó, manteniendo su despreocupada sonrisa, y sin embargo, Temari le advirtió…

-Los Aisaka siempre fueron un clan receloso de sus técnicas y tradiciones Shikamaru, tal vez tu misión no sea tan fácil como esperas – le dijo, tratando de alguna manera de obligarlo a tomarse en serio aquel asunto, y aunque al estratega sintió curiosidad sobre la información que su prometida poseía sobre ese clan, más entusiasmado ante la preocupación que ella mostraba por su bienestar, dejó el tema pasar…

-Te prometo que estaré bien – le aseguró pacientemente él, y tras verificar que Ryuuji había terminado su biberón, agregó: - y para tener la certeza de que tú también estarás bien, vas a quedarte aquí con mis padres durante mi ausencia – le dijo, logrando que en el acto, la ojiverde abriera los ojos de par en par…

-¡¿Qué?! – casi gritó. - No, definitivamente no – dijo con firmeza y decisión, poniéndose inclusive de pie…

-¿Y puede saberse porqué no? – el pelinegro a su vez replicó, incorporando brevemente a Ryuuji para ayudarle a expulsar el aire.

-No quiero causar molestias Shikamaru, además, ¿qué tal si a todavía hay peligro y por mi culpa a tu familia le ocurriera algo malo? – dijo exponiendo seriamente sus argumentos, y sin embargo él, tras escuchar el eructo del rubiecito, a su vez suspiró y dejó al niño tranquilamente en su canasta, antes de fijar sus oscuras orbes sobre las verdes de ella y volver a hablar…

-Precisamente por eso quiero que te quedes aquí, mujer problemática – le susurró tranquilamente él... – ahora tú y Ryuuji son mi familia, y aquí en esta casa está su lugar – le dijo, mirándola seriamente a los ojos… y al verla ahí, completamente sonrojada e incapaz de pronunciar palabra ante lo que acababa de escuchar, esbozando una de sus medias sonrisas, agregó… - y para que lo sepas, no era ninguna sugerencia mujer: si digo que te quedas aquí es porque te quedas aquí – tranquilamente le explicó, acercándose a menos de un palmo de ella, que saliendo de su estupor, arqueando una de sus cejas, y a pesar del sonrojo que la acosaba, preguntó…

-¿Es acaso una orden?- dijo, y Shikamaru, encontrando encantador el brillo de indignación en esos hermosos ojos, acortando la distancia entre sus labios asintió…

-Sí, lo es – dijo, y sin esperar una respuesta a cambio, dulcemente la beso…

.

.

.

Cubriéndose despreocupadamente la boca para mal ocultar su bostezo, el joven Ninja encargado de aquella lejana torre de vigilancia, acostumbrado a la falta de acción a tan temprana hora del día, se mantuvo en su posición con la vista perdida en la lejanía.

El sol no tardaría en aparecer sobre el horizonte, y aunque faltaban todavía alrededor de cincuenta minutos para que se hiciera el cambio de turno, el cansado muchacho ya ansiaba ver aparecer a su relevo para poder irse a dormir…

Por eso, al cabo de un cuarto de hora, tan distraído estaba el muchacho en sus pensamientos, absorto en la idea de recostarse en una cama y poder dormir a pierna suelta y con la mirada perdida en la reconfortante luminosidad de los primeros rayos de sol, el joven guardia ni siquiera se percató de la solitaria figura, que andando con paso lento y vacilante entre las lindes del camino, cruzó bajo aquel puesto fronterizo sin hacer el menor ruido ni llamar la atención a pesar de no ir precisamente escondido…

.

.

.

-¡Naruto ya basta! – ordenó con voz firme pero preocupada Sabaku no Temari, tratando en vano de sujetar al pequeño Ryuuji, quien estando entre las manos del rubiales, en aquellos momentos se encontraba fuera de su alcance por encima de la cabeza del hiperactivo muchacho…

-¡No seas tan estricta Temari chan, que no pasa nada malo dattebayo! – replicó al instante el muchacho, moviendo al bebé de un lado a otro evitando que la de coletas se lo quitase de las manos…

Y Shikamaru, apareciendo por las escaleras de la casa y percatándose de lo prácticamente imposible que sería para su prometida recuperar a su hijo dados los casi veinte centímetros extra de altura que poseía Naruto en comparación con ella, haciendo uso de su Kagemane no Jutsu, el estratega prácticamente obligó a su amigo a entregar por la vía pacífica al niño…

-¡¿Nani…?! ¡Eso ha sido trampa!- gritó sorprendido el rubio, para después mostrarse decepcionado al entregar en contra de su voluntad al niño…

-Ryuuji es aún muy pequeño para ese tipo de juegos Naruto, estamos seguros de que no es tu intención lastimarlo, pero los movimientos bruscos y la falta de apoyo puede dañar severamente su columna vertebral – le explicó pacientemente Shikamaru, dando por finalizada su técnica en cuanto el bebé se encontró a salvo en los brazos de su madre… y aunque el Uzumaki de inmediato hizo mueca de berrinche, no intentó quitárselo a la ojiverde de las manos.

-Pero si no estaba haciendo nada brusco – no obstante refunfuño, ganándose en el acto una mirada perspicaz por parte del Nara que a todas luces parecía preguntarle con ironía si estaba hablando en serio…

-¿Tienes ya todo listo para la misión? – cambio repentinamente el tema Temari, atrayendo la atención de ambos… y Naruto, un tanto confuso, cuestionó…

-¿Misión…? ¡No me digas que ya te vas a Kumo! – prácticamente gritó el rubio, sorprendido de que su amigo se marchara de misión faltando tan poco para su boda… y aunque el pelinegro consideró seriamente dirigirle una mirada fulminante a su entrometido amigo, considerándolo demasiado problemático, se limitó simplemente a suspirar y asentir.

-Sí, no puedo retrazarlo más si es que quiero estar de vuelta para la boda – confesó con aire despreocupado Shikamaru, aunque delatando su inquietud al rascarse de forma distraída la cabeza.

La idea de viajar durante cuatro días hasta Kumogakure, permanecer en aquella aldea no más de tres días, y volver a viajar durante otros cuatro días de vuelta a Konoha no le era del todo agradable. Sobretodo, sabiendo que a su regreso tan sólo contaría con un sólo día para descansar antes de su gran boda… y sin embargo, él no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Tsunade sama había sido muy clara al decirle que tenía que averiguar todo sobre el clan Aisaka lo antes posible, y él ya había retrazado mucho aquel viaje al empecinarse en anunciar primero su compromiso con la hermana del Kazekage, que dirigiéndole una mirada ligeramente teñida de preocupación, prácticamente le suplicó…

-Ten mucho cuidado Shikamaru, aunque sea una misión diplomática uno nunca sabe lo que podría pasar – le dijo, recordándole de esta manera la conversación sostenida la noche anterior, y aunque el estratega sonrió conciliadoramente, para que ella no se preocupara tanto, lo cierto es que, tras depositar en su frente un amoroso beso, el pelinegro se volvió hacia Naruto, mirándole con seriedad…

-Por favor, cuida muy bien de ambos – le pidió de forma encarecida, y el rubio, esbozando esa abierta sonrisa tan característica, asintió tomándose la petición con seriedad.

-¡Déjalo en mis manos Shikamaru, no te fallaré 'tebayo! – dijo con entusiasmo, extendiendo incluso su pulgar hacia arriba al más puro estilo de Rock Lee… y el Nara, sintiéndose de alguna manera un tanto aliviado, suspiró y sonrió…

-Entonces me voy – anunció, y mirando a su hermosa prometida a los ojos, prometió: - volveré lo antes posible – dijo, y tras robarle un pequeño y suave beso de sus labios, se colgó la mochila en los hombros y se encaminó hacia la salida tratando de ocultarle a ella la inquietud que lo invadía…

No sabía cómo o porqué, pero el joven estratega presentía que en su viaje iba a toparse con algo grande…

* * *

_Chan chan chaaaan..._

_Sí, por fin he aquí el nuevo capitulo de éste fict... y aunque creo que paso poco más de un año desde la última publicación, creo que todavía van a haber varias personas por aquí para leerlo, jojojo xD_

_**Nonahere, Barby Hyuga, xXm3ch3Xm, Koral Kurosaki, Anika san, Nathzu, Valentina Figurishi, Mitchel 0420, Nayru Nara, Irumi Uchiha**, este capitulo va dedicado a ustedes, espero poder traerles más continuaciones pronto._

_De antemano, gracias por los reviews! nos estamos leyendo pronto espero ;D_


End file.
